Ask the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters
by Nitro321
Summary: Just what the title says. If you have any questions about any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, here's the place to ask them. Don't worry, they won't bite. :) Please ask your questions either by sending me a PM or asking in our forum, which has the same name as this. Thanks! UPDATE: I will not be uploading chapters on Saturday.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everyone!" I said. "This is Nitro321. And today I and a few other people who you may know are doing something that I've wanted to do for a long time."

"Cut the chit chat already!" A deep voice snapped. "I don't have all day!"

"Ungh, Shadow! Can you learn to have a little patience?" Another voice asked.

"Thank you Sonic." I said. "Anyway, I'm here with some of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters to answer your questions."

"I wonder if there will be any about me and Sonic." Amy said dreamily.

"Oh brother," Blaze whispered to Silver, who chuckled.

"Anyway, here's how this will work." I said. "You can ask just about any question you have to these good people, just try to keep the gay couple questions at a bare minimum please."

"Uhh…yeah…" Sonic said.

"Aren't a lot of people on here a little young for those questions Nitro?" Tails asked.

I nodded. "That's why we want to keep them at a minimum." I told him.

"What are the rest of the rules?" Eggman asked. "I need to plan to take over the world."

"Yeah, like you'll be able to do that." Sonic said laughing.

"What did you say!?"

"Guys, please don't start a war while we're talking to other people." I asked.

"Alright." Eggman said angrily.

"Anyway," I continued. "You guys can either review or PM me with your questions, and we'll answer them, right guys?"

Cream nodded. "This will be fun!" She said.

"All right, you heard him." Shadow said. "Send in your questions."

"And we'll answer them." Sonic finished.

"I think they already got that." Knuckles said.

"So, we'll see you in the next chapter." I said.

"Yep." Sonic said. "Lets' do this!"

* * *

**So there you go. Ask away, and let the laughing begin! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello everyone!" I greeted. "Welcome back to Ask the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters! I'm your host, Nitro321. Now before we begin to answer everyone's questions, we have a small announcement to make."

"Yep." Sonic agreed. "We got a review two days ago stating that the way we were doing this was against FFN rules, so we checked them and found out he was right."

"Basically the whole asking questions through the reviews was against the rules. We didn't know that, so we made a forum for everyone to ask their questions there. And of course you can still PM me questions. But enough talking, you guys ready to answer the questions?" I asked.

Sonic and the gang nodded.

"Lets' do this!" Shadow said.

"Alright," I said. "The first question comes from Shadow lover 123."

"Nice name." Shadow complimented.

Sonic laughed. "Of course you'd like that name Shadow." He teased.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway," I said, cutting in. "Here's what they said:

"**Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles you guys are my favorite characters. I love you guys. **

"**Question for Sonic: Do you like Shadow more than friends? If so why? Also do you have any brothers or sisters?**"

"Wait! How can his name says he/she loves me but he/she also loves Sonic?" Shadow asked jokingly.

"The reason his/her name only says 'Shadow' is because you're his/her favorite character." I said.

"So, wait." Sonic said. "Do I like Shadow more than friends? What exactly does that mean?"

"It means do you have a crush or in love with him." I said.

Knuckles, Silver, and Vector started laughing as I said that.

"Wait, do I have a crush on Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

"Well, no." Sonic answered. "I kinda like Shadow as a friend, but other than that no."

"OK," I said.

"And do I have any brothers or sisters" Sonic said. "Actually I do. I have one brother and one sister, but for some reason they have never made it into any of the games."

"Not that many people like them." Shadow said.

"What did you say!?" Knuckles shouted.

"OK guys. Now for the next questions." I said. "This is from the same guy, but it is for Shadow."

"Oh boy." Shadow said.

I chuckled. "Here's the question:

"**Shadow, do you like Sonic more than friends? If so why?"**

"Same question, different person." Shadow said. "I am NOT in love with Sonic!"

Sonic chuckled when he said that.

Shadow gave him a stern look. "As I was saying, I'm not in love with Sonic. I don't mind Sonic being around, but he's just a comrade, nothing else."

"OK," I said. "For Silver, from the same person:

"**Silver, who do you have a crush on?"**

Silver gave a face of shock, which Knuckles laughed at.

"Who do I have a crush on?" He said. "Um…hmm…my answer will have to be nobody. Not yet anyway."

"Alright. The next question is for Knuckles."

Knuckles stopped laughing. "Let me guess, something about me liking someone?"

I chuckled. "Yep. The question is from the same person, and here's the question:

"**Knuckles, do you like Rouge in anyway?"**

"What!?" Knuckles asked, shocked.

Tails and Sonic began to laugh.

"Well, my answer is a big no!" He said. "I do not like that thieving rat!"

"OK Knuckles, I think we got it." I said, trying not to laugh. "The next question is for Rouge:

"**Do you like Knuckles in anyway?"**

Rouge smiled a bit. "Not like Mister Grumpy Knuckie, who's lying, I like him in the way that he's a pretty nice rival. Not to mention it's always easy to catch him off guard."

"What did you say?" Knuckles almost shouted.

"What? Please don't tell me you're going deaf. It won't be as fun beating you." She said.

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject. "The next question is for Dr. Eggman."

"Yay! I finally get one!" He said, a little excited.

"The question is once again from Shadow lover 123, and here's what it says:

"**Eggman, why do you want to take over the world?" **

Sonic laughed. "Because he thinks he can do whatever he wants to." He said.

"Sonic! This question is for me, not you!" Eggman snapped. "Anyway, because I enjoy telling people what to do. And what better way than to take over the whole world? Not to mention I want to get rid of that annoying hedgehog!" He said, looking at Sonic.

"Right…" I said. "Anyway, the next question is for Tails. Here it is:

"**Tails, do you like Cream more than friends?"**

"Umm…" Tails said uncertainly. "I mean I like her, I like her a lot, but I'm not 'in love' with her."

"OK, Cream's turn." I said. "Same person asking this question.

"**Cream, do you like Tails more than friends?" **

"Uh…" Cream was not expecting that question. "I really do like Tails, he's a great friend. But I'm not in love with him."

"OK," I said. "This next question comes from thevinesathedisco."

"Cool name!" Sonic said. "Way past cool!"

"Yep." I agreed. "Anyway, he/she has two questions for Shadow.

"**What's the better band: Panic! At the Disco, or Fall Out Boy?"**

"Um, I actually have not heard any of them." Shadow said. "I've heard OF Panic! At the Disco, but I haven't heard any of them."

"OK, and here's his/her other question:

"**Do you listen to Nine Inch Nails or any other type of industrial metal bands?" **

"If Skillet counts then yes." Shadow said.

"Cool! I like Skillet too. What's your favorite song?" I asked.

"Probably Awake and Alive." Shadow answered. "I like when he says 'I do what I want!'"

"Of course you would." Sonic joked.

"Alright, the next question comes from Winter.

"**Hi, I have a few questions for Silver."**

"And I'm here to answer them." Silver said.

"**1, do you have a crush on Blaze?" **

"Not really." Silver answered. "I like her, but I don't have a crush on her."

"OK then, now for the next question.

"**2, do you like fan-made characters?"**

"Well, it depends. Some of them I really like, and I think the creators did a great job on them. But some other ones like the Sonic Exe ones I don't like."

"Yeah, those ones are a little…interesting…" I agreed. "For question number three:

"**Is Sonic your buddy now?"**

"Yep." Silver said. "I mean we still argue about things, but we still are buddies."

"That's nice." I said. "I really hope you're not getting bored of answering questions Silver, because there are still more for you."

"Bring them on." Silver said.

"Alright, the next group of questions comes from Fangirl."

"I can already tell that these are gonna be interesting questions." Silver said.

I laughed. "OK, here's what she says:

"**OMG Silver I ADORE you! I absolutely LOVE you! Anyway to the questions, 1, would you mind meeting a few crazed fangirls? (aka my gang of Silver lovers)"**

"Wow, I didn't know my fans were THIS pumped about me!" Silver said.

Sonic chuckled. "I think they're more crazed than Shadow's." He said.

"I don't know, his are pretty crazed." Silver said. "So would I mind meeting a few crazed fangirls? Hmm…I don't really mind, as long as they don't get TOO crazy." He said.

"Yeah… anyway, the next question by her:

"**2, do you think I'm insane already?"**

"Nope." Silver said shortly.

"And the next one:

"**3, do you love Blaze the Cat or are you available?" **

"Uh…" Silver said. "Now it just got to a whole new level."

"I'll say." Tails agreed.

"I don't know, I kinda like Silver getting bombarded by these questions." Eggman said.

"To answer it, yes, I love Blaze as a friend, but we're not engaged or anything. But am I available? Hmm, I'll have to think about that one."

Knuckles chuckled.

"All right, now let's go to the PM's," I said. "Man, we're almost out of time, but we should be able to finish this up."

"Then lets' do this!" Shadow said.

"Alright, this last pair of questions comes from Eggman hater."

"What!?" Eggman shouted. "How come with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the fans are all like 'Oh my gosh they are so awesome and hot!' while everyone is like 'Eggman sucks and he needs to go away!'"

"It's OK Eggman." I said. "Not everyone hates you."

"I do." Shadow said, making Team Sonic laugh.

"Anyway, what are the questions?" Eggman asked, annoyed.

"The first one is actually for you." I said. "Here it is:

"**Eggman, have you heard of Julian Robotnik?" **

"I've heard of him, but have never met him." Eggman said.

"The next question is for Sonic:

"**Sonic, have you ever told your friends (including Tails) about your past? (This means you to Knuckles)" **

"My past?" Sonic said. "Well that depends. Sega has made me have several pasts. If you're talking about how I got my speed, than no, I've only told Tails that one. If it's about my family, then no, but Knuckles knows."

"OK, the next question is for Knuckles."

"Oh joy." Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, this is not what you're thinking." I laughed.

"**Knuckles, I was wondering, has Sonic ever given you a look that makes you want to shove Z-quill down his throat? If so, how many times?" **

"YES!" Knuckles said, making everyone laugh. "Several times!"

"When?" Sonic asked. "I don't remember doing that."

"Really? How about the time you told me you sent the Emeralds away while we were fighting that Meterex? Or when you wouldn't shut up on the cliff? Or when you accused me of being tricked by Eggman? Or—"

"I think we get it." I interrupted. "Sonic has ticked you off a few times."

"More than a few." Knuckles grumbled.

"Speaking of Sonic, the next question is for him:

"**Sonic, do you think Egghead will ever accept the fact that he will never conquer the world?" **

Sonic shook his head. "Egghead's too stupid to ever figure that out." He said, causing Eggman to glare at him.

"I'm not gonna say anything to that." I said, trying not to laugh. "The next question is for Amy:

"**Amy, did you know that you're going about getting Sonic the wrong way? I know tons of guys like him, and I know what they like, and how to act." **

"I've been going after Sonic the wrong way?" She asked. "I thought that I just go at him straight on and he'll love me."

"That's probably why she hasn't gotten him." Tails whispered to Cream, who nodded.

"My way of getting Sonic is charge head on, and that sometimes work."

"Not really," I said. "It causes some 'moments' between you two, but that's just about it."

"But don't worry, I'll get him eventually." She said confidently.

"Right, anyway, the next question is for Sonic:

"**Sonic, when will you tell everyone about your special books? And don't say you don't know what I'm talking about, because I know darn well those books are memorable enough for you not to forget!" **

"My special books?" Sonic asked. "I actually do not remember those, so I don't know when I'll tell everyone."

"OK, so we have two questions left and then we'll end this off." I said. "The next one is for Eggman:

"**Eggman, you are a sad, sad excuse for a villain, you know that right?"**

"What did you just say!?" Eggman said, offended, causing Sonic and Knuckles to laugh. "I am NOT a sad excuse for a villain! Sure I have not taken over the world yet, but I'm better than a lot of the other villains. Like that Bowser character, he has an army strong enough to take over the whole Mushroom Kingdom, and what does he do? All he does is kidnap that princess, only to lose her to a couple plumbers!"

"All right then, the last question goes to Cream:

"**Cream, have you ever gotten so mad that you went beyond having Cheese fight for you, and actually fought for yourself? If so, what happened?"**

"Well," Cream said. "There was a time when Cheese and I were separated, and I had to fight without him. But I was with Amy and Big at the time, so it was alright."

"Alright then, that's all the time we have for today." I said. "I'm surprised we got through all of them this fast!"

Sonic nodded. "At least I didn't get a lot of spooky questions." He said.

"I wouldn't say that yet Sonic." Tails warned.

I laughed. "Anyway, it's time we all stop for now. So thanks for reading and asking these questions! We had a lot of fun answering them."

"Some of them." Knuckles said.

"Please remember to ask your questions either by PM me or by asking in our forum, which has the same name as this does." I said. "So, until next time! See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Sonic said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Ask the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters!" I greeted. "I'm your host, Nitro321."

"And I'm looking forward to answering your questions." Sonic said.

"Yep. We got quite a few questions since the last chapter, so we got our work cut out for us." I said. "But before we start I need to go over a few very important things: #1, when you ask us questions, please don't ask through the reviews. Ask either by PM or in our forum, since I would like to not have my account suspended or anything. #2, it may seem like we're posting chapters quite often, and here's why: The more questions we get, the faster the next chapter gets posted. But enough blabbing, lets' answer these questions. You guys ready?"

"I sure am." Sonic said.

Silver and Shadow nodded.

"OK, our first question comes from Breana, and she says:

"**Sonic, why do you like chili dogs?" **

"Because they're tasty." Sonic said. "Seriously, there's nothing I like more than a hot dog with chili smothered on it. It tastes like a piece of heaven."

"I hear they're pretty good, but I don't really like chili, so I haven't tried one." I confessed.

"Well, you really don't know what you're missing."

"Maybe one day I'll give them a shot." I said. "Our next question is for Shadow, and she says:

"**Shadow, how come you hate Sonic? And explain why." **

"Well," Shadow said thoughtfully. "I don't exactly HATE Sonic per say, I don't like him, but I don't hate him. But I don't like him because first of all, he gets way too cocky in combat, and makes rash decisions, which sometimes only get him in trouble. And second, it seems he always gets the credit for winning. Like in the game Black Knight, I helped him save the world, but everyone thought Sonic was the only one who did it."

"True, but you have saved the world and people gave you credit, like Sonic Adventure 2 and in your game." I said.

"Yeah, but in Adventure 2 it seems like I just helped Sonic."

"Well, hopefully that feeling among some of the fans will change soon." I said hopefully. "Anyway, our next question from Breana is for Silver."

"Well, considering that most of mine were rather interesting last time, this should be good." Silver said.

I chuckled. "Maybe, but here's what it says:

"**Silver, do you think your fan girls are crazy?" **

"Umm…I'm guessing that question was inspired from the last chapter." He said.

I shrugged. "Perhaps…"

"So do I think my fan girls are crazy? I think that some of them could be categorized with that term, but in my opinion if my fan girls are crazy, then Shadow's are really crazy!"

Sonic and I laughed while Shadow glared at Silver.

"My fan girls are NOT crazy Silver." He said. "They just show appreciation in a really straightforward way."

"Sure, if that's how you put it." Silver joked.

"Anyway," I said, trying to stop laughing. "The next question is for Eggman and…" I began laughing again.

"What is it?" Eggman asked.

"Oh boy," I said, still laughing. I had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. "This question Sonic will like."

"Awesome!"

"OK, here it is:

"**Eggman, you know you are a sad sad excuse for a villain, and you're a fatty fatass and you are to stop ruling the world. And Sonic is so much better than you, you know that right?" **

Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and I started laughing when I finished, Shadow had a face of amusement, and Eggman had a face of rage.

"What!?" He shouted. "First off, I'm NOT a sad excuse for a villain! We already established that!"

"Some of us did anyway." Sonic said, still laughing.

"Second of all, I may be a little overweight, but come on, that's why my nickname is Eggman. And I'm to stop ruling the world!? I don't even rule it yet! And Sonic is better than me!? No he's not! Sure I haven't been able to defeat him in battle, but I'm SO much smarter than him!"

"Sometimes you are Egghead." Sonic joked.

"Shut up hedgehog!" Eggman shouted.

"OK," I said, holding my sides and trying to stop laughing. "The last question by Breana is for Tails. And here it is:

"**Tails, do you think you're smarter than Eggman A.K.A. "fatass 9,000?" **

Sonic started laughing again, while Eggman sat shocked.

"I told you before that nobody likes me!" He said.

"I wouldn't say that." I said. "I'm sure some people do."

"I know I don't." Shadow said.

Eggman glared at him.

"Anyway," I interrupted. "Lets' let Tails answer his question."

"So do I think I'm smarter than Eggman?" Tails asked. "I think we're pretty close with our IQ. Eggman's smarter than me in some things, but other things I'm smarter, so it really depends. But I will say I like the nickname."

I chuckled. "OK, the next question comes from werewolf lover99, for Sonic."

"Goody!"

"Here it is:

"**Sonic, if you had to write your own stories about either Spencer Daniel Ricardo or Noah Raymond Thompson which would you chose? And what would be their nicknames be and why?" **

"Umm…I don't think I've heard of any of them." Sonic said. "But I'd have to choose Noah Thompson because his name sounds cool. But what would his nickname be? Hmm, I have no idea."

"I've never heard of any of them either." I said. "The last question by him is for Cream:

"**Cream, why do you think that Amy is not your best friend anymore?" **

"Well," Cream said. "I actually don't know if we ever were best friends. We are really good friends, but Cheese has been my best friend for as long as I can remember."

"Yeah, and I think you two are just adorable together." I said, and then paused. "Did that sound kinda weird?" I asked.

Cream shook her head. "People say that to me all the time." She assured me.

"OK." I said. "Anyway, the next question is from TheIrOnFORGE, and it's for Amy."

"Yay! I finally get a question." She said.

"Yep, and here it is:

"**Amy, what were you doing before you met Sonic?"**

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "Not much, I was mainly just living alone at home, practicing my hammer skills. But I also was doing gymnastics."

"If I'm not wrong, you do it in one of the games to right?" I asked.

Amy nodded. "In Sonic Battle."

"OK, the next question is for Sonic:

"**How much do you care for your friends? If so, which ones are your best friends?" **

"Well, I care about them a lot." He said. "I would do anything to protect them. And which ones are my best friends? Well, Tails is definitely my best friend, but Knuckles and Amy also have to be up there as well."

"Team Sonic." I said.

Sonic nodded.

"OK, next question is for Eggman."

"You're up fatso." Sonic joked.

"Not funny Sonic." Eggman scowled.

"Here's the question." I said.

"**Eggman, have you ever tried something called 'checking' before activating things? Like in Sonic Colors you dummy." **

"He actually said something else, but I changed the word for the sake of the rate." I said.

"Yes, I have tried checking my things." Eggman said. "Lets' see, I checked…hmm…"

"Point proven!" Silver shouted, laughing.

Eggman glared at him. "OK, so what if I don't check my things before I activate them!? They work most of the time!"

"Until I destroy them." Sonic said.

I nodded. "Anyway," I said, switching the topic. "The next question is for Shadow."

"My turn." He said. "I haven't gotten one yet today."

"Well, this one is an interesting one:

"**Shadow, if you ever, in a crossover, fight a guy named Alex Mercer, would you beat him? Cause you say you're "the ultimate lifeform" yet you have been beaten a few times, plus Mercer's a bio weapon human thing that is unstoppable." **

"This guy certainly sounds interesting." Shadow said. "Even though according to Screw Attack I would lose against Vegeta, who I'm guessing is stronger than this guy, I think I would have won if they used my powers correctly. So yes, I think I would beat him. Maybe when we're done I'll find him and have a little fun with him."

"Well, have fun with that Shadow." I said. "The next question is for Amy:

"**What do you hope for the future between you and Sonic? I hope you settle down and have kids honestly. (I support Sonamy)" **

"What!?" Sonic asked, shocked.

"Well, I hope that what you said comes to pass." Amy said. "I can't wish for anything better than that."

"Well, it certainly will be interesting to see Sonic married to you Amy." I said.

"No way!" Sonic shouted. "I'm out of here!" He ran out of the door.

"SONIC! Come back here!" Amy ran after him.

"Well, I guess we lost them for a bit." I said. "Anyway, the next question is for Silver:

"**Silver, on a scale of 1-10, how much do you care for Blaze?" **

"Oh boy…" Silver said. "Well, I do care for her, since we're really good friends…I'd have to say either 8 or 9."

"I bet a lot of people were thinking you were gonna say 10." I said.

"But I already said that we're not engaged or anything." Silver said.

"True. Anyway, the next question is from Chaos The True Kage of Lyoko."

"Pretty cool name." Shadow said.

I nodded. "It really is. Anyway, here it is:

"**Hey Shadow, who would you rather date: Rouge, Tikal, or Maria as a hedgehog?" **

"Man, I've been waiting for a question like this." I said.

"Umm…well definitely not Tikal." Shadow said. "That's Knuckles' job."

"What did you say Shadow!?"

Charmy chuckled.

"So, either Rouge or Maria as a hedgehog. Hmm…darn it! This is a really interesting one…" Shadow began to think. "Fine! If I had to pick it would be Rouge, and that's only because she's the only one who's alive."

"How cute." I said.

"No it's not!" Shadow shouted. "This is not what you're thinking Nitro!"

"Yeah, right." I joked. "Anyway, the next question is from thevinesathedisco."

"Yay! He's back." Silver said.

"He had some pretty good questions last time, but we need Sonic and Amy for this one."

"No problem. Chaos Control!" Shadow said, causing Sonic and Amy to appear.

"Hey you two, if you can hold off playing tag until we're done that would be nice." I said. "Here's the question:

"**This question is for everyone this time. Since you had never listened to any of those bands, I've decided to just list songs I want to hear your opinions on:**

**#1 Float On, by Modest Mouse**

**#2 Dashboard, by Modest Mouse**

**#3 Take Me Out, by Franz Ferdinand**

**#4 Girls/Girls/Boys, by Panic! At the Disco"**

"Um, I've never heard any of them." Sonic said. "I don't really listen to music, except for the birds singing."

"Then this question doesn't concern you." Shadow said. "The one that really strikes me as interesting is Dashboard, but I've never heard that one. I may just listen to it later."

"Yeah," Silver agreed.

"I think Take Me Out would be a good one." Amy said.

"Uh huh, and I think we all know why." I said.

"I would have to say Float On sounds more like me." Knuckles said. "It reminds me of Angel Island."

"Man, maybe when we're done doing this we can listen to these songs and see what they're really about." I suggested.

"Hmm, perhaps…" Sonic said.

"Next question please." Charmy said. "Is it for me?"

"No, but it's from Eggman's favorite person." I said sarcastically.

"Who is it?" Eggman asked.

"The next question is for you, and it's from Eggman hater."

"Oh…him again…"

"I actually like him." Silver said. "His questions made me chuckle last time."

"Anyway, here's the question:

"**Eggman, I always wonder one thing. It's the one thing that really bothers me because it doesn't make any sense. How is it that you could be beaten by every god known, even Chaos, and still come bouncing back like a rubber ball?" **

"Man, gotta love how he described you Eggy." Sonic teased.

"Shut it!" Eggman said. "Well, I don't know about bouncing back, but I like to describe myself as a boomerang, no matter how far you throw me I always come right back."

"Yep, only for me to throw you again."

"Anyway," I said. "The next question is for Sonic:

"**Sonic, how long has it been since you've seen the Knights of the Round Table? And do you think Amy will ever accept the fact that that actually happened?" **

"Hmm, that's a good question." Sonic said. "It's been a couple years since I've seen them. And do I think Amy will believe that happened? I hope so. I don't like it when people don't believe me."

"Believe me Sonic, I know." I said. "Alright, next up is Knuckles:

"**Knuckles, I have one that I know will make the others laugh. *chuckles* did you know that echidnas are actually ant-eaters? (Looks like someone's favorite food isn't grapes after all)"**

"What!?" Knuckles asked, while Sonic, Silver, Tails, Charmy, Rouge, and I laughed.

"Well, yes. I know that they are ant-eaters, but their favorite food doesn't have to be ants."

"Oooh! Knuckles favorite food is ants! Knuckles favorite food is ants!" Charmy sang.

"Shut up you little bee!"

"Make me! Make me!"

"Is that what you want!?"

"Guys, can we please focus please?" I asked, which made Knuckles calm down a bit. "That's better. Anyway, the next question is for Amy:

"**Amy, you do realize that Sonic is extremely similar to the wind, right? What you're doing is trying to force the wind to stop, and then constantly blow in your direction. You know that's not how something lose and free as the wind works right?"**

"If by similar to the wind you mean fast? Then yes." Amy said.

"Well, I AM the Knight of the Wind." Sonic declared grandly.

"Yep." I agreed.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that I'm going after Sonic the wrong way?" Amy asked. "Well…I'll get him somehow…"

"Indeed you will." I said with a sarcastic tone. "Anyway, we're almost out of time, so we'll quickly answer two more questions, both of which are for Shadow:

"**Shadow, did you know that Black Doom, although he is physically a guy, is technically your mother?" **

"Well, I wouldn't say that he was my mother, since I was never inside of him. He just gave me some of his DNA so I can live. He helped create me, not give birth to me."

"Right…now for the last question:

"**Shads, have you ever wondered WHY your skin is bullet proof? Because I have a theory that could explain that." **

"First off, nice nickname for me." Shadow said. "Second, not really. I think I already know why, because I am the Ultimate Life Form. Created immortal and ageless. So I'm guessing that's why my skin is bullet proof."

"Maybe, but I still think it would be cool to hear this guy's theory." I said. "Well, we're out of time for today, so if we didn't get to answer your questions we're sorry, but we'll answer them on the next one. Once again please only send us question via PM or the forum, since we do not want to get in trouble by the moderators."

"Yep," Sonic agreed. "Well until next time. See ya later guys!"

"Now I can get you Sonic!" Amy said, and started to chase him.

"YIKES!" Sonic shouted, as he ran away.

I shook my head. "Well, they'll be occupied for awhile. Anyway, we'll see you in the next chapter!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Ask the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters!" I greeted. "I'm your host Nitro321."

"And you all know who I am." Sonic said.

"Hmm, actually I don't. You're a stranger. Get out of here." I said.

"What? But I just got here."

"Yep, now you leave! No I'm kidding." I said. "So how is everyone doing? We've been doing pretty well."

"And we got quite a few questions to answer correct?" Tails asked.

I nodded. "Yep, but before we get into the questions that we got from the last chapter, we're gonna answer the ones we missed."

"Sounds good to me." Sonic said.

"All right then, the first question comes from TheIrOnFORGE, and it's for Amy."

"Yay, I actually get the first question."

"Yep, and here it is:

"**Amy, do you think it's possible that, if it ever happened, you ended up becoming Dark Amy? Also, if I ever met you in reality, would you be like a sister to me? And you are my favorite Sonic character. (sorry Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and the rest)" **

"Hmm…Dark Amy sounds interesting." Amy said. "I wonder what I would look like if that ever happened…"

"And watch, I bet that someone's gonna make a picture of Dark Amy upon reading this chapter." I said.

"Well, as long as she doesn't hit me with her hammer I'm good." Sonic said.

"And would I be like a sister to you? Sure. And thanks for the compliment!"

"OK then, the next question is from Eggman hater."

"Yay! I'm starting to REALLY like this guy!" Silver said.

"Well, I'm not." Eggman said, crossing his arms.

"The questions for you Eggman, and here it is:

"**Eggman, you do realize that Julian Robotnik is more successful than you right?" **

"What!?"

"Well, in comics and some of the TV shows Robotnik actually succeeded in taking over the world." I said.

"Not like you Egghead." Sonic teased.

"All right, I've had enough of your insults!" Eggman shouted.

"Eggman, calm down." I pleaded. "We still have more questions to answer."

"Well…fine. As long as Sonic doesn't insult me again!"

"All right. I'll keep it to a minimum." Sonic agreed.

"Yay! Now everything's back to normal." I said. "Moving on, the next question is from Andrew Alan Petrie, and it's for Charmy."

"All right!" Charmy sang. "I finally got one!"

"Yep, and here it is:

"**Charmy, have you ever pulled a blue Anakin Skywalker lightsaber out on Vector for being mean and telling you to shut up? If you have, did Vector get scared as heck, and say he was sorry in a crying manner?" **

"Hmm, I actually haven't, but that sounds like a really good trick to pull on him." Charmy said. "But I have put a rubber snake under his blanket, and seeing him jump around the room in a panic was hilarious."

"I was not jumping in panic." Vector argued. "I was just getting the extra energy out before I went to bed."

"Hmm, kinda weird you say that when a couple minutes before you had said you were all out of energy." Charmy said.

"So I'm taking it that Vector doesn't like snakes."

Charmy shook his head. "Doesn't like is a really big understatement."

"No it's not!"

"Anyway," I said, changing the topic. "The next question comes for Tails, from the same person, and he says:

"**I have a few questions for Tails at least:**

"**#1, What do you think of Star Wars, Tails? Do you like the original trilogy, the Special Edition remake of the trilogy, the prequel trilogy, or all of them together?" **

"Well," Tails said. "I personally really like Star Wars. The technology they use is really sweet. I like the original and the prequel trilogies. I don't think I've seen the Special Edition remake though."

"All right, the next one he asked:

"**#2, do you like the blue Anakin Skywalker lightsaber, Luke Skywalker's lightsaber from Return of the Jedi, the red Darth Vader one, or the double bladed Darth Maul one?" **

"My favorite is probably the blue one." Tails said.

"That's my favorite one to!" Sonic said.

"Mine is the Darth Maul one." I said. "But anyway, the next question:

"**#3, is Luke your favorite character? Or is it Anakin, Obi-Wan, or Darth Vader?" **

"Hmm, probably either Luke or Obi-Wan." Tails said. "They are both pretty good in combat, but I like how they act in combat is well."

"Yep." I agreed. "The next question from thevinesathedisco, and he says:

"**Judging from the answers I got from last time, I guess it's pretty safe to assume you guys have never heard of, basically every single band I really do enjoy. That does not gonna stop me from trying however, so I just put two songs in this time:**

"**#1, Amnesia, by The Vines, which is one of my favorite bands, and where I got the first part of my account name.**

"**#2, Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off, by Panic! At the Disco; you can probably tell where I got the second part of my name from."**

"Hmm, have you guys heard any of them?" I asked.

Everyone shook their head except Shadow.

"I've heard Amnesia, but not the other one."

"And what is your opinion on that song?" I asked him.

"It was pretty good."

"OK, the next question comes from Eggman hater."

"I'll never get tired of this guys questions." Silver said.

"I already am!" Eggman said.

"Yeah…anyway, this question is for Knuckles:

"**Knuckles, what is your opinion on your Sonic Boom design?"**

"They are 'OK'." Knuckles said. "They are not the best, but they're definitely not the worst."

"I personally think they make you look stronger, but less smart." I stated.

"True, but I hope that's not what Sega has planned with me."

"Me neither, anyway, the next question is for Shadow:

"**I do realize this isn't really a question, but think about the basis for your creation like this Shadow. Black Dooms DNA was entirely the basis of your creation, and basically everything else was an add-on to help you be the ultimate life form, or develop. now, I'm not going to go into detail for the sake of the rating, but think about it like this Mom supplies the base for the kid; dad helps the base develop into a kid. see what I mean? (guess that could be counted as a question, but not sure)"**

"First off, thanks for not going into detail." Shadow said. "I'm sure Nitro doesn't want any of the specific content in this."

"Yeah…"

"Now to what you said, I never thought of it that way."

"Me neither, this guy really did his research." I said.

"A rank for effort." Sonic said.

I nodded. "The next question is for Silver."

"Yes! A question from the person who's made me laugh on this the most."

"Yep, here it is:

"**Silver, what do you think of Knuckles Sonic Boom design?" **

"One word, 'awkward'." Silver said. "I didn't expect Knuckles to suddenly gain weight on his upper body."

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

Sonic and I chuckled. "Anyway," I said. "This one's for Amy:

"**Amy, what do you like/dislike about your Sonic Boom Design?"**

"I like the fact that Sega gave me something to wear that actually makes sense when it comes to exercising and fighting." Amy said. "But I can't find anything I don't like about it."

"That's good. Guess that means Sega did a good job." I said. "The next question is for Eggman."

"Yay." Eggman said sarcastically.

I chuckled. "Here it is:

"**Egg-butt, why are you so terrible to poor Orbot and Cubot?"**

Sonic and Knuckles started laughing. "Man Eggman," Sonic teased. "You're getting some really good nicknames."

"Not funny Sonic." Eggman said, glaring at him. "And I'm not mean to them, they just get in my way! Besides, I made them, so they have to do what I tell them to do."

"But that logic doesn't always work." Shadow pointed out. "Trust me."

I nodded. "Next up is from…oh wait, we already did that one."

"Are you losing where you're at?" Silver asked.

"No, just the same question got repeated, so it threw me off." I said. "The next question is for Sonic and…oh boy…"

"Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that." Sonic said.

"Here's a good one:

"**Sonic, since Amy is one of my favorite characters will you give her a kiss on my behalf?"**

"What!?" Sonic almost shouted, as everyone began laughing. "No way!"

"Come on Sonic." I teased. "We all know you want to."

"Uhh…no I DON'T!"

"Well, I guess that he won't kiss her…yet." I said.

"Her or me?" Rouge teased Sonic.

"None."

"Who was that from" Silver asked.

"Umm, that one was from Miles15." I said. "The next pair of questions comes from werewolf lover99, and it's for Sonic."

"Hope it's not like the last one."

"Well…I'll let you decide that one. Here it is:

"**Sonic: Why can't you just remember one date one simple date, just to go and make her happy?"**

"Well at least this one doesn't ask me to kiss her." Sonic said, causing Amy to frown.

"I don't know, I kinda liked your reaction to that one." Silver joked.

"So, I'm just saying this now, I have not gone on a date with Amy."

"Yet." I said.

"But will I go on a date with her? Probably not."

"Oh you will, right after we're done." Amy said.

"Uh…"

Knuckles and I chuckled a bit. "OK, next question is for Amy:

"**Amy: Did you know that Spencer Daniel Ricardo used to be a retired pirate captain?"**

"No I didn't." Amy said.

"Aaar matey!" Silver said, causing Cream to laugh.

"The next question is for Shadow:

"**Shadow: I want to know if you had to learn a different language, which would it be & why?"**

"Umm, well if I HAD to learn a different language it would be Japanese, so I can tell Sega to put me back as a main character in a game!"

"The only question is will they do it?" I said.

"It's possible, considering with the new one coming out." Sonic said.

"Spoilers." Silver noted.

"Thanks for that Sonic." Shadow said.

"Ah, no problem."

"OK, the next question is for Eggman."

"It better not be an insult!" He said.

"Don't worry, this one's a good one:

"**Eggman: Do you have any other plans rather than building Eggman Land & trying to get rid of Sonic?"**

"Not really." Eggman said shortly.

"But we all know that that will never happen." Sonic said.

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Cause you always fail at it."

"Guys, guys, for the who-knows-how-many-times, please save the fighting until after we're done." I interrupted.

"Fine with me." Sonic said.

"Good, in that case, the next question goes to Tails:

"**Tails: What is the dumbest movie you had ever seen?**

"The dumbest movie I've seen? Hmm…that's a hard one." Tails said. "I've seen a lot of dumb movies. But if I had to chose one it would probably be Stuart Little, that one was REALLY dumb."

"OK then, the next question is for Silver."

"Awesome!"

"Here it is:

"**Silver: If you didn't have a crush on Blaze, who would it be & why?"**

"Oh boy, seems like I get a lot of these questions. Hmm…if I had to pick it would have to be Amy, and that's because Rouge is taken…"

"By who?" Knuckles asked.

"You, duh."

"What!?"

"About time someone said that." Rouge teased.

"As I was saying, Rouge is taken, and Cream is too young, so the only other option would be Amy."

"I'm in for it!" Sonic said, causing Knuckles to laugh.

"Of course you would." He teased.

"The next question is kind of a personal one for Blaze:

"**Blaze: Why are people afraid of you because you have fire?**

"Probably because not that many people have that ability." She said. "Things that people don't understand scare them."

"True." I agreed. "We have one last pair of questions."

"Alrighty."

"These questions are from SpiritofSilverWater, and she says:

"**Ok, first off, I like all of you, even Eggman (kinda) especially you Silver! Here are cookies for all of you, and some questions!**

**Silver: Why did you attack Sonic in Sonic Generations?**

"Yay! Another fan for me!" Silver said, causing Sonic to chuckle. "I attacked him for two reasons: #1, because when Sonic gets the Chaos Emeralds, he usually has to fight someone for it, and Sega put me there for that. And #2, I didn't know if he was the real Sonic. I mean really, there were TWO blue hedgehogs running around like crazy, and they looked almost the same. So the only way to find the real one was to fight him."

"And it worked." I said.

"Yep, I got to show Silver that I'm not to be trifled with." Sonic said, quoting something Silver says often.

"The next question is for Blaze, and it says:

"**Blaze: Did you feel a little bad that you were a main character in Sonic and the Black Knights and Silver wasn't?"**

"I felt a little bad, but he was still in the game." She said. "But I think that ties us for how many games we were a main character in."

"Lets' see…" Silver said, thinking. "I had 3, and you had 3, since it doesn't count in 06 since you don't have your own story. So yeah, we're tied now."

"I wonder who will get in the lead…" I said. "The last question is for Tails, and it says:

"**Tails: Do you think you're smarter than Wave?"**

"For the most part, yes. But in Extreme Gear she has more knowledge."

"Alright then, I think that wraps this chapter up." I said. "So thank you all for reading, and please remember if you have questions to either PM me or ask in our forum, that way we don't get in trouble by the moderators."

"And we'll see you next time." Sonic said.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got this one done. Microsoft Word was not being nice to me at all! But oh well, it's done, and it's there for you all to read. Enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! What's up everyone? This is Nitro321, welcoming you back to another chapter of Ask the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters."

"Last time we had some…interesting questions." Sonic said. "And all of us are excited about todays."

"Yep, so lets' get started." I said. "The first question comes from werewolf lover99, and he says:

"**Eggman: If you had to learn a new language & speak it with ultra mega ease which would it be & why?"**

"Probably the same as Shadow, Japanese. That way I can force Sega to make me win in the games."

"That would be interesting if you are able to pull that off." I said. "The next question is for Sonic, and it says:

"**Sonic: Would you please go out on just 1 date with Amy?"**

"Nope." Sonic said shortly. "Sorry, but that's not gonna work for me."

"Hmm…maybe one day you'll change your mind." I said. "The next question is for Amy, and it says:

"**Amy: What is your deepest fear?"**

"Hmm, probably not being able to marry Sonic." She said.

"Which may happen considering Sonic doesn't want to at the moment." I said.

"Oh he will, eventually." Amy said confidently. "Even if I have to pound it into him."

"Right…the next question is for Vector:

"**Vector: Is it really true that you are afraid of snakes?"**

"Well, I certainly don't like snakes, but I wouldn't say I'm afraid of them."

"He's afraid of them." Charmy said. "I'll prove it." He grabbed a rubber snake and threw it at Vector.

"Gaaah!" He yelled, falling over his chair.

"Told you so." Charmy said.

"I think we now know the truth about Vector's feelings for snakes." I said, trying not to laugh. "The next question is for Blaze."

"Seems like we're all getting questions this time." She said.

I nodded. "Well, here it is:

"**Blaze: What is the worst food you had ever tasted?"**

"Probably meatloaf." She said. "I don't like the ketchup on it at all."

"I was going to make a pun, but I decided not to." Silver said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"I was gonna say that Blaze doesn't like the 'catsup'."

"Nice one!" Charmy said.

"Reminds me of a Youtuber I watch sometimes." I said. "He always makes bad puns. Anyway, the next question is for Silver, go figure."

"Cool!"

"OK, here it is:

"**Silver: What's your favorite type of music?"**

"Hmm, probably techno rock." He said. "I like the sound effects the instruments make."

"They are pretty cool." I said. "The next question is for Tails, and it says:

"**Tails: Would you ever consider Espio a brother?"**

"Not really." He said. "I mean we're friends, but I wouldn't call him a brother."

"Sorry, but I'm still trying to imagine you two as brothers." I said. "The next one is for Knuckles."

"Hope it's not one asking who I'm in love with." He said.

"Don't worry, it's not. Here it is:

"**Knuckles: What is your least favorite color & why?"**

"That's easy, pink." He said. "Because when I transform into Super Knuckles I turn pink, and everyone laughs at me."

"Well, it IS pretty funny to see the guardian of the Master Emerald pink." Sonic said.

"Anyway, the next last question by werewolf lover99 is for Charmy."

"Yippee!"

"Here it is:

"**Charmy: Why do you always like to play pranks on people?"**

"Because it's always fun to see their reactions and laugh." He said.

"Sometimes." Vector said.

"Yeah, anyway. The next pair of questions is from Andrew Alan Petrie, and they are all for Knuckles."

"Great."

"Here's the first one:

"**I have 6 questions for you, my great Knuckles, and it's about Kane from wrestling, his masked form that is.**

**"#1) Did you ever feel really bad for Kane when he lost the 2001 Royal Rumble to Stone Cold Steve Austin when he lasted at the very end entering at number 6 and being in there over 60 minutes?"**

"Thanks for calling me great." He said. "Um, I actually didn't watch that so I don't know. But it sounds like I should be."

"Here's the next one:

"**#2) Do you still think Kane should have won that Royal Rumble?"**

"From the sound of what happened, yes."

"**#3) Do you think Kane is a great wrestler?"**

"Yes I do. He sounds like a really good wrestler, and I'd like to eventually watch some of his matches."

"**#4) Were you shocked when Kane picked up the Big Show in the 2002 Royal Rumble and put him over the top rope without as if he weighed nothing?"**

"If I watched that I'd probably be. Man, this guy sounds like he really knows how to wrestle."

"He does." I agreed.

"**#5) Was it hilarious to you when Rob Van Dam got Kane a hungry hungry hippo's board game for Christmas? Because to me, it really was."**

"That sounds hilarious." Knuckles said.

"I wanna play that game." Charmy said.

"And the last one for Knuckles from him:

"**#6) Did you ever think Jericho got what he deserved when Kane threw him through that plate glass window?"**

"Once again, I haven't watched him, but that actually sounds like that would be fun to watch." Knuckles said.

"Alright then, the next pair of questions comes from echo-teh-wolf8, and she says:

"**oops! I accidentally posted my question in the reviews. but, I have a few to ask.  
"Amy: what would you do if sonic turned evil?"**

"I would be very upset, and try to turn him good with the power of our love!"

"Oh brother." Blaze whispered to Silver.

"Right…anyway, the next one's for Tails:

"**tails: was professor pickle's complaining about cucumber sandwiches annoying?"**

"It wasn't at first, but he wouldn't stop complaining about them so it got old really fast." He said. "That's one reason I went with Sonic."

"Speaking of Sonic, the next question's for him:

"**sonic: what is your reaction to sonic shorts? (if you don't know what they are, look 'em up on YouTube.)"**

"Umm, I was amused by them. Some of them were actually pretty funny, but some of them were really weird which made me wonder, 'what in the world?'"

"Does that mean I have…'emo." I said, quoting one of the episodes. "I'm sorry Sonic, but when you screamed at that part you sounded like Luigi! I was laughing so hard at that part."

"That was definitely an interesting part." Sonic said.

"Yeah, anyway. The next question is for Knuckles:

"**knuckles: how many times has someone threatened to shatter the master emerald?"**

"Actually I remember only 1 person actually threatening to shatter it, and that was Nazo. Everyone else just threatened to steal it."

"And if you guys don't know who Nazo is, look up Nazo Unleashed on YouTube. It's actually really good in my opinion." I said. "But enough about that, the next question goes to Shadow."

"My first question of the day."

"Yep, and here it is:

"**shadow: on a scale from 1 to 30, how crazy are some of your fangirls?"**

"I've seen some fangirls of mine that are not that crazy, but I've seen some who are really crazy. So I'd probably have to say somewhere near 26."

"And just watch, now people are gonna try to make you say 30." Sonic said.

"Probably." I agreed. "Anyway, the next question is for Blaze:

"**blaze: if you could be put in any other previously released game, what would you want to be in?**"

"Probably Sonic Advance 2, since that was the first game with my best friend Cream in it." She said.

"That's cool." I said. "It would be interesting to play as you in that game. Now, the next question goes to Eggman:

"**Eggman: (I was tempted to say baldy McNosehair) are you upset that metal sonic disobeyed you in sonic heroes?"**

Sonic, Tails, and I started laughing while Eggman had a face of slight shock.

"What's so funny?" Knuckles asked.

"Man, gotta love the nickname he used for ya Eggman." Sonic said.

"You better say that in Sonic Boom." I said.

"Well, thank you for NOT calling me that." Eggman said. "And yes, I still am a little upset about that, since I could have taken the world if he had obeyed me."

"I actually have to agree." I said. "You were pretty close. Moving on, the next question goes to Silver; and it's not really a question."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a dare."

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Lets' hear it."

"**silver: I dare you to poke everyone in the room you're in."**

"Oh boy, I know I can poke MOST of them without getting punched in the face. But I don't think Shadow and Knuckles will let me poke them."

"Well, if you poke my arm it would be alright, this once." Knuckles said.

"I'll go to a different room until you're done poking everyone." Shadow said, walking to the back room.

"OK then." Silver walked to each of us and poked us on the arm. "Too bad Shadow missed this."

Shadow walked back in the room. "You done yet?"

"Almost." Silver said, as he quickly ran to Shadow and poked him. "Now I'm done!"

"So, Silver completed the first dare of this project." I said. "The next question goes to Rouge:

"**rouge: minus the master and chaos emeralds, what is the most beautiful jewel you have ever seen?"**

"Hmm, that's a hard one, since there are so many beautiful jewels in the world." She began to think. "I have to say a ruby; they're so shiny and pretty, like me."

"Yeah, right." Knuckles laughed, causing Rouge to glare at him.

"Anyway," I said, hastily changing the subject. "The next question goes to Cream:

"**cream: are you homeschooled, go to public school, or do you not attend school at all?"**

"I'm homeschooled." She said. "My mom teaches me all I need to know."

"That's cool! I'm homeschooled too." I said. "What's your favorite subject?"

"Probably art, I love creating things with flowers."

"Nice. Anyway, the next question is for Charmy:

"**Charmy: what would you do for a Klondike bar?"**

"I would beg 'pretty please' with a cute face." He said. "You know I could do that."

"But isn't a Klondike bar bigger than you?" Tails asked.

Charmy shrugged. "Not a melted one." He said.

"Yeah. Anyway, the next question is from aliciathewolf45, and she says:

"**Espio! I love you so much! Call me crazy, but whatever! But here's my question, if your single, can I date you?!"**

"Wow," Silver exclaimed. "Espio's fangirls are crazier than Shadow's!"

"I wouldn't say that." Shadow countered.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm appreciated." Espio said. "But can you date me? Well…if you're a human, then I'm sorry, but no. I had more than enough human/animal pairings, like the Sonic 06 one."

"Hey! That one wasn't my fault!" Sonic said, causing me to chuckle.

"It sorta was." I said. "But lets' not talk about that. The next question goes to Charmy:

"**Charmy, you're such a cutie! I wanna hug you so much! But here's the question. What would you choose? A whole land of sweets and sugary goodness, or an entire 'all-you-can-eat' candy store for an entire life?!"**

"Ahh thanks!" Charmy said. "Probably the land of sweets and sugar. Because candy by itself will get old after awhile, but when you have candy AND cookies, ice cream, and cake, you got paradise!"

"And a very hyper active bee." Espio pointed out.

"Yep." I agreed. "Anyway, the next one is for Shadow:

"**Shadow the badass hedgehog around! Do you have a crush on Amy? Don't deny it. You clearly do. XD"**

"So wait, she asked if I had a crush on Amy, then said that I do. Guess that means I don't have to answer the question." He said jokingly. "Just kidding. Umm, I actually don't have a crush on Amy. I don't mind seeing like the Shadamy pictures and fanfics, but I'm not in love with her."

"OK then, the next pair of questions comes from Andrew Alan Petrie, and they are all for Charmy."

"Oh yeah!"

"Here's the first one:

"**I have some questions for you, Charmy.**

"#1) Do you think Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 for the Wii is totally awesome?"

"I actually haven't played that one." Charmy said. "I've played one of the older ones, but not that one. But it certainly sounds awesome!"

"Even though I'm not a big Dragon Ball Z fan, the fact that they have a game from it for the Wii makes me want to try it." I said. "Here's the next question:

"**#2) If you were able to adopt a Pikachu, would you do it? You know, so if Vector ever yelled at you, or told you to shut up, Pikachu could shock some respect and manners into him!"**

"I think that would be an excellent idea!" Charmy exclaimed. "Zip zap!"

"**#3) If you had the 7 orange wishing Dragonballs, what would you wish for?"**

"I would wish for…for…everything that I could ever want." He said. "I can't pick just one, so I pick them all!"

"Oh boy," I said.

"**#4) Have you ever beaten Vector to death when he wouldn't let you keep a Pikachu with you, you know like, doing the Bill Goldberg spear on his stomach every time he got up until he agreed Pikachu could stay?"**

"I actually haven't asked him, so no. But if he says no I'll probably do that." Charmy glared at Vector as he said that, causing Sonic and I to laugh.

"OK then, here's the next one:

"**#5) Do you and Espio watch Star Wars on the projector on the ceiling of your room on stormy days?"**

"Sadly no, but we totally should."

"I'm in for it." Espio said.

"**#6) Do you think Return of the Jedi and Revenge of the Sith are the two best Star Wars films out of all six of them?"**

"Revenge of the Sith, definitely. But not really Return of the Jedi."

"**#7) Do you think Godzilla Unleashed for the Wii is awesome?"**

"I actually haven't played that. I've played Sonic Unleashed, but not Godzilla Unleashed. But I have one thing to say about that. 'Godzilla Smash!'"

"And the last question he has for you:

"**#8) Have you ever threatened to tell Vector's girlfriend Vanilla on him when he cussed at you to shut up, and if you did, did he cry like a baby for mercy and that he was sorry, and that he would do anything? If he did, what did you ask him to do? Did you ask him to give you money?"**

Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Espio, Charmy, and I started laughing.

"No, but that's a good idea."

"What's so funny about that?" Cream asked curiously.

"We'll tell you later Cream." I said. "The next question is for…Fiona Fox? Uh…Shadow, can you get her please?"

"Sure." Shadow suddenly disappeared.

"While we wait for him to get back, we'll answer the other question Andrew has, and it's for Eggman:

"**Eggman, do you think you would defeat Sonic once and for all if Godzilla was under your control, and could never be freed from your control?"**

"Yes!" He shouted. "Not even Sonic can defeat such a beast!"

"That's what you think."

"Hmm, we shall see…"

There was a flash of light and Shadow and Fiona appeared.

"I hope this is important." She said.

"Someone asked you a question that you need to answer." I said. "We told you that we may need you."

"What's the question?"

"**Fiona Fox, if Tails cornered you with a blue Lightsaber pointed the blade to your throat 2 days after you hit him, would you cry for mercy, say you're sorry, and kiss him on the cheek where you hit him, and turn back to the good side?"**

"I'm not even gonna try to guess the origins of that question." Silver said.

"Well, if that was the only way to live, then yes." She said. "Though I prefer not to kiss him."

Knuckles chuckled at that.

"OK then, the next question goes to Silver, and it's from thevinesathedisco:

"**Silver, do you consider yourself Highly Evolved or a Future Primitive?"**

Sonic chuckled.

"Uhh, definitely highly evolved." Silver said.

"I thought you'd say that." I said. "The next one is for Shadow:

"**Shadow, would you rather be shipped with Sonic or Silver? ;-)"**

"Oh god…" Shadow said, making everyone laugh.

"Question of the day, ladies and gentlemen." I joked.

"If I HAD to pick it would have to be Sonic, because I would have fun beating him up when I get angry."

"Or the other way around." Sonic said casually.

"And this question's for all of us:

"**And for everyone, which is the better song,  
Spiderhead by Cage The Elephant,  
Or Helena Beat by Foster The People? Both are two of my favorite songs by the each individual artist, though Helena Beat had to grow on me for a little bit for some reason."**

"I know for a fact I've never heard any of those ones." I said. "Have any of you?"

"I've heard a bit of Spiderhead." Fiona said. "It was OK."

"And the last pair of questions come from TheIrOnFORGE:

"**To all, what were your reactions to the Red Wedding episode from game of thrones? And how much do you hate king Joffrey?"**

"Umm…a little help here guys." I said.

"I'm guessing you haven't watched that huh Nitro?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, has anyone here watched that?"

No one said anything.

"Wow, no one here's watched that…OK then." I said. "Uh, Sonic this one's for you:

"**sonic: on a scale of 1-10, how much do you like Amy?"**

"0." Sonic said. "I'm kidding," he continued, seeing Amy's enraged face. "Probably a 7-8."

"OK, the next one goes to Shadow:

"**Shadow: (fact) Alex Mercer was killed in a nuclear blast, his body was shredded, but a crow landed on the remaining flesh and got consumed by it, allowing Mercer to regenerate his physical form, with this extra Intel, would you be able to survive a fight with him?"**

"Man, talk about a trooper." Sonic said.

"I don't know." Shadow said at last. "I'd have to fight him in order to find out."

"Next up on Screw Attack, Alex Mercer VS Shadow the Hedgehog!" I announced. "Someone needs to recommend that to them!"

"That'd be cool." Sonic said.

"The next one is for Silver:

"**Silver: how did you get your psychokinesis, was it since birth or given?**

"I actually do not remember." Silver said. "I've had it for as long as I can remember, so I'm guessing birth?"

"OK and the last question goes to Amy:

"**Amy: how did you get the Piko-Piko Hammer?"**

"Hmm, I don't remember exactly how I got it." She confessed. "Sorry."

"OK then that finishes this chapter up." I said. "Man, this is the longest one we've had yet!"

"It sure is." Sonic agreed.

"Thank you all for reading this, and for asking questions. Please remember to continue asking either via PM or our forum. We'll see you next time!"

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was put up so late, we'll try to put it up earlier from now on. We just had a few difficulties. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this didn't get put up earlier today, I had a couple things happen that I didn't anticipate. Thanks for bearing though. :)**

* * *

"Hey everyone!" I greeted. "Welcome back to Ask the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters! I'm your host, Nitro321, and today we have a lot of questions to answer so lets' get started."

"I'm ready when you are." Sonic said.

"Alright, the first question comes from Nintendo nut 5, and he says:

"**which one of you guys like the Beatles, and what's your favorite song by them?"**

"I like them a little bit." Vector said. "But I don't really have a favorite song since I don't listen to them often."

"Alright, the next question comes from Shadow lover 123."

"Where has he/she been?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know." I said. "But here's the question:

"**Eggman: Hey MC-boldly, you will never take over the world not has long as team Sonic is still alive, so you will always fail at everything, and you know what you are a discrete to your whole family."**

Sonic chuckled. "Nice nickname."

"I don't see how that's a question." Tails pointed out.

"It's not." I said. "The question follows this:

"**Everyone except for Eggman: you all agree with me right about Eggman?"**

"I do!" Sonic said.

"Hey!" Eggman shouted. "I don't always fail!"

"Yeah you do."

"Well, I know that I'm not a discrete to my family!"

"OK, so I'm guessing everyone agrees with Shadow lover?" I asked, which everyone nodded, except Eggman of course. "OK then, the next question comes from Miles15, well…it's more like a dare for Sonic."

"Oh boy."

"**Thumbs up if you want Sonic to sing a love song to Amy."**

Amy quickly put her two thumbs up, while Knuckles laughed. "Like that will ever happen." He said.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll sing her a love song." Sonic agreed.

"I want you to." Charmy said, putting his thumb up.

"The next question comes from Andrew Alan Petrie, and he says:

"**Vector, I know this may sound dumb, and forgive me if it is, but why do you always have to boss Charmy, be so cruel and mean and yell at him to shut up every time something comes out of his mouth, and chase him around trying to kill him? Seriously, why? You know I hate that, right? All the stories that you do that to Charmy in make me wanna pull my own heart out and burn it with a match."**

"I'm not that mean to Charmy." Vector said. "But when he insults me or pulls a prank on me I can get really upset."

"Trust me, he does get upset." Charmy said. "But don't worry; I'll just use that lightsaber or Pikachu to make sure he doesn't get mad at me anymore."

"Yeah, the next question by him is for Rosy Rascal… Uh…Shadow?"

"I'm on it." Shadow teleported out of the room.

"Guess Rosy will have to answer her question a little later." I said. "The next question is for Scourge…great…where is he?"

"Right here!" Scourge said, walking in. "Hope you don't mind if I interrupt this."

"Not at all, in fact, we need you to answer a question."

"Alright, what is it?"

"**Scourge, if you and Sonic got in a Lightsaber duel, you with a double bladed green one, and Sonic with a single bladed blue one, who do you think would win? You or Sonic, or a tie?"**

"Definitely me." He said confidently. "Especially if I have the double bladed one."

"In your dreams." Sonic said.

Scourge was about to say something when Rosy and Shadow appeared.

"Great, Rosy, we need you to answer a question." I said.

"I'm all ears."

"**Rosy Rascal, if you and Amy had a purple Lightsaber duel, do you think you would win, or Amy, or would it be a tie?"**

"It'd be really close." She said. "But probably me."

"Who knows?" I said. "The next question is for Shadow."

"First of the day."

"**Shadow, if you were able to pick Godzilla or Gamera to be your monster, which monster would you pick?"**

"Since I have no idea who Gamera is, I'd have to pick Godzilla."

"OK, the next question is for Cosmo, if she ever gets here."

Just as I said that, Cosmo walked in. "Sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"It's OK," I said. "But we have a question for you:

"**Cosmo, if Biollante from Godzilla was your plant monster, would she be able to defeat the Metarex?"**

"Possibly." She said. "The Metarex are strong, but they are not invincible."

"Very true," I agreed. "The next question is for Tails:

"**Tails, my king favorite, do you think you would be able to stop Team Destructix of Anti Mobius by yourself if King Ghidorah was your monster?"**

"I'm guessing so." Tails said. "King Ghidorah could cause confusion with his attacks."

"Yep, the next question is for Cream:

"**Cream, if you ever fall in love, will it be Charmy, Tails, Sonic, Silver, or Shadow?"**

"Umm…well not Sonic, Silver, and Shadow." She said. "If I had to pick it would be Tails, since he is a closer friend than Charmy."

"Yeah, I've seen a lot of Tails/Cream fans out there." I said. "The next question for Mighty."

"I think this is the first question I've had yet." He said.

"Well, here it is:

"**Mighty, do you ever defend Charmy when Vector gets mad? If you do, what do you do?"**

"No I haven't." He said. "I'm not really with the Chaotix anymore. Sometimes I help them on their missions, but I'm not an official part of them anymore."

"Alright, the next question is for Fiona, good thing she stayed with us for awhile:

"**Fiona Fox, if you were Queen of Team Destructix, Would you feel very super proud of yourself? Because to me, you'd make super, amazing, wonderful, great, cool, sweet, special, Queen of Team Destructix!"**

"I would be." She said. "I took command over them for a time, but I've never been the Queen of them."

"Alright then, the next question is from thevinesathedisco, and he says:

"**To Silver, the best looking literal pothead around, (make fun of him I'll shank you in the face with a sharp object) how do you keep your chest fur so well groomed? I would ask Shadow, but yours is fluffier and attractive."**

Sonic chuckled. "Pothead huh? That's actually a pretty good one."

Silver shrugged. "I've been insulted by one guy who said that my head looks like it's in the shape of a 3 leaf clover." He said. "But to answer your question, I have no idea how it's groomed like that. I'm guessing from the way I levitate the telekinesis grooms it for me."

"OK…the next question is for Blaze:

"**To Blaze, how do you feel about your species being the most loved thing on the internet? And has any one made a "p***" joke about you, 'cause I would. Multiple times. Because, for a fire cat, you sure are cool. B)"**

"Well, I think that my species being the most loved is pretty cool." She said. "And I'm not sure about the other question."

"OK, the next question:

"**And the music question for today is:  
What the better song,  
Sail by AWOLNATION,  
or Radioactive by Imagine Dragons."**

"I've only heard one of those, and that would be Radioactive." I said. "What about you guys?"

"I've heard Radioactive, but not Sail." Vector said.

"What about the rest of you?"

No one said anything.

"Alright, I guess Vector and I are the only ones who've heard at least one of those." I said. "The next question comes from Andrew Alan Petrie, and he says:

"**Shadow, if you fought against Super Saiyan Vegeta in your super form, who do you think would win? You or Vegeta, or would it be a tie?"**

"Well, on YouTube a channel called Screw Attack said that I would lose, but I think that we'd probably be tied." He said.

"Alright, the next question is for Espio and Charmy:

"**Espio and Charmy, if you both were Jedi's and not Vector, and had purple and blue Lightsabers, do you think you two would make a great and awesome team?"**

"I think so!" Charmy said.

"We're a good team anyway," Espio said. "With or without Lightsabers."

"OK, the next question is for Amedeus Prower, if Shadow will be kind enough to go get him."

"Fine." Shadow teleported out, and a couple minutes later came back with Amedeus.

"Thanks for coming!" I said. "Now, here's the question:

"**Amedeus Prower, if you were a Jedi, would you teach your son Tails how to use the force until he became a Jedi like you?"**

Amedeus nodded.

"OK, the next question:

"**Knuckles, how come you let Eggman trick you so easily? Not trying to be rude about it, but I'm just curious. Why?"**

Sonic and I starting laughing, while Knuckles had a face of surprise.

"Well…it's because he sometimes looks promising." He said.

"And because you're just stupid." Sonic laughed, causing Knuckles to glare at him.

"OK, the next question:

"**Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Metal Tails, do you think you would be able to defeat Team Sonic If Mechagodzilla, Mechagodzilla 2 and Mechagodzilla 3 were your robots?"**

"Is that even a question?" Metal Sonic asked. "They have a hard enough time with just the three of us, so if we have the other three, then of course!"

"OK then, the next question is for Sally:

"**Sally, do you and Tails ever watch the stars at night on a hill together?"**

"We used to." She said.

"Alright, next is for Tails:

"**Tails, if you had a Super God Form like Goku, would you go and destroy Eggman by yourself?"**

"Well, I wouldn't destroy him, but I'd knock some since into him." He said.

"Sure you will buddy." Sonic said.

"Yep, anyway. The next question is for Shadow:

"**Shadow, if Tails had turned into Super God Tails, overpowered your Super form, and beat you till you couldn't move without aching to protect Cosmo, would you had given up, and left Cosmo alone?"**

"No." He said. "Remember that I have the power to heal myself if I want, so I would've healed myself and…wait a minute! My super form!? I didn't even use that!"

Sonic laughed.

"Well, I still wouldn't have given up."

"OK, the next question is from ultimateCCC, and he/she says:

"**Sonic - questions  
Can you run 24/7 or eat 1,000 chili dogs?"**

"Well, probably not running 24/7, or else I couldn't do anything else." He said. "But I can eat 1,000 chili dogs, just not at the same time."

"**Are you shy because of dating Amy Rose would lead to losing your freedom and risk putting her in danger?"**

"Well, I don't like the thought of putting her in danger, or losing my freedom. So yeah."

"OK, the next one is for Tails:

"**Tails - dare & question  
Dare: Would you hug Cream for an hour?"**

"Umm…" Tails was surprised by that, and Knuckles was trying not to laugh. "Well, not nonstop." He said finally.

"**What fun if you have electric powers?"**

"I'd have a lot of fun." Tails said.

"OK, the next one is for Knuckles:

"**Knuckles- questions and dare  
If Tikal's your ancestor doesn't that make you guys like cousins?"**

"Uh…something like that."

"**How much can you bench press?"**

"I have no idea."

"**Dare: Do 100 push-ups while having Rouge sit on your back."**

"What!?"

"Come on Knuckie, you know you want to." Rouge teased.

"Fine."

"Well, while he's doing that, Cream can answer her questions:

"**Cream - questions  
Why name your Chao Cheese?"**

"Well, when I first saw him I had just eaten a cheese sandwich, so I called him cheese."

"**Where's Chocola?"**

"Chocola is at the Chao Garden right now." She said. "Cheese is there too."

"Alright, the next pair of questions goes to…" We suddenly heard a big thud and turned to see what it was.

"Ouch!" Knuckles said.

"You done yet?" I asked.

"Grr, I had it. Rouge kicked me when I was at 95 so I fell over."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Rouge said. "You were tipping over and I was telling you not to."

I chuckled. "The next question is for Amy:

"**Amy - question  
Have you ever tried using two Piko-Piko Hammers at the same time?"**

"I have once." She said. "And lets' say it didn't go well with the robot I trashed with them."

"OK, next one is for Rouge:

"**Rouge - question  
Why do call yourself "The Sexy Thief"?"**

"Well, I actually do not call myself that. Other people call me that one."

"OK, next up is Shadow:

"**Shadow - question & dare  
How does it feel to be the Ultimate G.U.N agent?"**

"It feels pretty good, knowing that you can beat the crap out of anyone who gets in your way."

"**Dare: play with the Chao in Chao Garden."**

"I actually have done that once." He said. "It was OK."

"Alright, the next question is for Silver and Blaze:

"**Silver & Blaze - question for both  
Have anyone told you guys are one of the cutest couple? You're like the love story of a knight in shining armor and the beautiful princess."**

"Uh…if that's the way you describe us then OK." Silver said. "People have said that we are one of the cutest couples."

"Yeah." Blaze agreed.

"OK, next up is Tikal:

"**Tikal - question  
What kind of powers do you have?"**

"Just the power to seal Chaos in the Master Emerald if need be." She said.

"OK, the next question comes from echo-teh-wolf8, and she says:

"**hey everyone! here are some more questions:  
to Silver: what was the heaviest thing you have ever lifted with your telekinesis?"**

"Probably the boulder of wreckage I threw at Sonic." He said.

"OK, next question is for Tails:

"**Tails: how do you feel about your upcoming death battle with Luigi?"**

"Pretty excited." He said. "I'd like to see who would win."

"Next up, Shadow:

"**Shadow: if you could go up against Vegeta again, would you?"**

"Yes!" He said, causing Sonic to chuckle. "I feel like my powers were not used correctly. I'm willing to have a rematch."

"That would be fun to watch." I said.

"**oh and also, what would you do if Maria came back to life?"**

"I'd visit her and say hi."

"OK, the next question is for Sonic:

"**Sonic: if you got zapped into a girl for a day and you had to change your name, would you prefer Swift of Sonny?"**

"Um…definitely Swift. Sonny reminds me too much of Kid Icarus Uprising when Hades called Pit 'Pitty.'"

"**here's another question: on a scale from 1 to 10, how much do you like SEGA? (1 for you absolutely despise them and 10 for you think they're the best people ever.)"**

"Probably 8. They do some really good things, but they also do some really stupid things, like Eggman."

"Hey!"

I chuckled. "The next question is for Amy:

"**Amy: if you could live anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?"**

"Probably Hawaii. I hear it's a wonderful place."

"Alright, the next one is for Charmy:

"**Charmy: how much candy does it take to get you on a sugar rush?"**

"Not much."

"He's in a sugar rush even when he doesn't have sugar." Espio said, making Cream laugh.

"The next question is for Espio:

"**Espio: if you had to be stranded on a desert island with only 3 things, what would you bring and why?"**

"Food, water, and my ninja stars. You need food and water to survive, and my ninja stars can help me defend myself."

"Alright, the next question is for Vector:

"**Vector: if you're a crocodile, why are you so terrified of snakes?"**

"Well, they're just so slimy and sneaky."

"My mom doesn't like snakes either." I said. "I think they're OK though. The next question is for Knuckles:

"**Knuckles: do you have a living punching bag? (by that I mean do you have a certain person who you beat up when you're angry.)"**

"Sadly no. I want to do it to Sonic, since he ticks me off the most."

"And the final question by her:

"**everyone: what is your favorite food and why? (minus sonic, because I already know his answer.)"**

"Apple pie." Tails said. "I love the flavor and sweetness of it."

"Grapes, just because they're good." Knuckles said.

"Candy!" Charmy yelled. "You already know why."

"Hmm, I'm not sure what mine is." Cream said. "Probably doughnuts, they taste really good."

"Tacos! They're the best!" Vector said.

"Mine is rice, they taste pretty good." Espio said.

"Mine's tacos, for the same reason Vector said." Silver said.

"I like tuna; I like the flavor of it." Blaze said.

"I like pizza; I love the different types of it." I said.

"Sadly I can't tell mine." Sonic said, causing Knuckles to laugh.

"Mine's an egg sandwich." Eggman said. "Just because it's the first meal I eat every day."

"OK, well we're out of time, so thanks for reading everyone! If we didn't answer your questions, we'll answer them in the next chapter! We'll see you next time!" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey guys, welcome back to Ask the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters! I'm Nitro321," I said. "So, sorry that we haven't been doing this as often as we should. Sonic was 'playing' around with Eggman for a bit, but most of it was because either I was really busy or just plain lazy. But we're back now, so are you guys ready to begin?"

Sonic and the others nodded. "I'm ready!" Sonic said.

"OK then…" I looked at Vector, who was shaking his head back in forth in rhythm. "Uh Vector? What are you listening to? You do know that we're starting now right?"

Vector nodded. "Sorry, I was just listening to Seaside Denied." He said. "I'm ready now."

"It's fine," I assured him. "I love that song to. But now to the questions, the first one comes from Andrew Alan Petrie, and he says:

"**Anti-Tails, Who shot first in your opinion? Han or Greedo?"**

"Han."

"OK, the next question comes from Eggman hater…"

"My favorite person." Eggman said sarcastically. "When I take over the world, he'll be the first to be roboticized…after Sonic and his friends."

"Well, considering he's always making fun of you, I say he IS a friend." Silver said.

"Anyway, here's his first question:

"**(I had projects to do before, just so you know why I asked no questions last time)**

"so these are my questions.

"Sonic, you do realize in OVA you gave Metal Robotnik the middle finger, right?"

"I actually never realized that." He said. "Funny cause I had just watched it two days ago."

"The next question is for…Shadow…"

"What is it?"

"**Mister Ultimate Moody Faker, do you approve of fanfics that have you, Sonic, and Silver switching bodies?"**

Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, I TOTALLY love that name!" Silver laughed.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." Shadow said, glaring at him. "Now for my answer, I'm not sure. I haven't read any of those kind, but I guess I approve as long as it's not too crazy."

"**(referring to above question) Sonic, Silver, do you approve of them?"**

"Well, I think they're definitely interesting." Sonic said. "I'm now interested in those, I might go look some up. What do you think Silver?"

Silver had stopped laughing. "Well…I'm not sure…"

"OK, the next question is for Knuckles…oh boy."

"What?"

"**Knucklehead, do you really like the Sonic Select where you and Sonic switch bodies? if you do...I can arrange that for you...*insane smile*"**

Silver and Sonic started laughing again. "OK, it's official, this guy has the best nicknames!" Silver declared.

"Oh boy," Knuckles said. "I prefer not. I like my body, thank you very much."

"**Shadsy! do you like the fanfics in which you are a girl/get turned into a girl? I could also arrange that..."**

"What!?" Shadow shouted, as Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Charmy, and I started laughing. "Where are those!? Do I LOOK like a girl!?"

"Sorry, but I can imagine him laughing evilly while asking that." Silver joked.

I nodded. "The next one is for Amy…wow, this one's long:

"**Ames, you aren't getting it, are you? being as direct as you are ISN'T going to get Sonic to love you. that's probably what's driving him away, he feels like you're confining him. (aside from the titanium-crushing hugs) like the wind obviously isn't working, so how about I put it like this, he IS the wind. he's free, he's wild, he can't be stopped, ('bout time you learned that Eggman) he-he cannot be held down. What you're doing is most likely making him feel like you're trying to keep him from going anywhere! plus, he's just not ready to make a commitment to any one person. even if you DID manage to get him to marry you, you would still have to let him travel, go places, be a hero, risk his neck, he wouldn't be happy just staying in the house, or around you. I know I'm not you, but I don't think you JUST want to marry him, I think you also want him to be happy with you. This is from my research, and personal experiences with other people and their troubles, not some article, or site, just me and what I know. like the earth beneath our feet, you are solid, unmoving from your goals, as the air, he forever travels, goals changing and leaving, worries only occasionally rising, you two would need to learn to get along, compensate. how else do you thing the Earth and Wind get along? one moves to the other occasionally. (you don't have to put this one up if you don't want to)"**

"Whoops! I didn't notice the last one." I said.

"That's fine." Amy said. "Hmm, so if I don't go at him head on, he'll marry me? I'm gonna try that."

"Good luck Sonic." Tails whispered to Sonic, who shrugged.

"The next question is for Rouge:

"**Rouge, do you support Knuxouge, Sonouge, ManicxRouge (Sonic's bro from Underground), or Shadouge?"**

"Hmm, either Knuxouge or Shadouge." She said. "Shadow is a closer friend, but Knuckle's is cute, and is fun to make fun of."

"Hey!"

"OK, the next question:

"**Sonic, if you had to choose, would you support Tailream, or Tailsmo?"**

"I'd have to say Tailsmo for that one." He said. "Cause we all know their feelings for each other."

"Even though Sonic X isn't canon." Scourge said.

"I don't know about that." I countered. "I've found something that seems to say otherwise, but anyway."

"And here comes all the fans saying 'no it's not canon'." Silver said. "I for one don't really care, since I was never in it."

"Sad but true," I said. "Anyway, the next question is Sonic…oh boy, this one will make Knuxs laugh."

"Lets' here it." He said.

"**My Azure hedgie, if Amy tied you up, forced you to wear a groom's outfit, and was wearing a wedding dress, and said "Marriage or death!" what would you choose? (I would choose marriage if I were you, I don't think the world could bear the amount of gloating Eggman would spill if you died)"**

"What!?" Sonic shouted, while everyone laughed.

"Well, at least you had a joke about Eggman in that one." Silver chuckled.

"To answer your question simply, no." Sonic said. "Because she would never kill me, since she wants me to marry her so badly."

"I may not kill you, but I'll certainly beat you if you don't." Amy threatened.

"Oh boy…" Tails groaned.

"Anyway, the next question is for Eggman:

"**Eggman, what the f*** were you thinking in Adventure 2? seriously, if you DID succeed with your plot and destroy the world, think about this, you would A) have nowhere to build the Eggman empire and B) have no one to rule over."**

"Very good point for the second one." Sonic said.

"Now, whoever said I was actually going to carry out my threat?" Eggman asked. "I said that I'll destroy the CITY, not the world. And that was only if they didn't surrender to me."

"True, but you couldn't destroy just the one city." I pointed out. "The Eclipse Cannon was too strong to just destroy a small place."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, here's the next question:

"**Robuttnik, your first boss in CD is pink. PINK! A blue hedgehog out for your soul should not fear the color pink. not until later at least. Amy did not appear until later, so that doesn't count."**

"OK…that actually wasn't a question, but oh well."

"So what if my boss was pink!? I've teamed up with a pink villain before, even though he was a complete idiot." Eggman said.

"I think it's funny that Sonic's out for your soul." Scourge chuckled. "It certainly sounds like him."

"No it doesn't." Sonic countered.

"Anyway," I said. "Next question:

"**Lava reef boss. Eggman, that has to be your stupidest idea ever. Sonic had a fire shield in the area, your machine weighed so much that it dragged the lava down (or was that you?), making it flow towards you, and the spikes it shot out the top would go down with it. worst idea, ever."**

"What? I was desperate." Eggman said. "And not to mention the fire shield was off to the side, out of the way."

"Not really." Sonic said. "It wasn't hard at all to get."

"Gotta love how he asked if you were the one who weighed the machine down." Knuckles snickered.

"That reminds me of a comment I saw on a Shadow the Hedgehog music video." I said. "The 'hundred-thousand pounds sitting on my back' part of the song, someone said that Eggman was sitting on Shadow's back."

"What!?" Eggman shouted, while everyone, even Shadow laughed.

"Anyway, the next pair of questions come from GummyGal, and she says:

"**Hello! I have a few questions. And you H.A.V.E to answer them...; 3**

For Sonic;  
Sonic, as much you run away from Amy. Is it because of shyness? And... I hope you answer this, but what will you do if she was INLOVE with someone else..? Would you be *ahem* jealous?"

"Uhh…well…just mainly because when I'm with her she slows me down, and I gotta go fast." He said.

"But, if you held my hand you could still go fast with me." Amy protested.

"I'll pass." Sonic said. "And for your other question…no. I wouldn't be jealous, I would be happy for her."

"OK, the next question is for Knuckles:

"**For Knuckhe- I mean knuckles;  
Knuckles, you're really interesting. For all your days, you guard the master emerald. Were you passed on to it? Explain why."**

"I was given the job to guard the Master Emerald, if that's what you're asking." Knuckles said. "But why I can't really say. Maybe it was because I was one of the strongest."

"OK," I said. "The final question from her is for Eggman:

"**For Eggman;  
Eggman, Eggman, Eggman... You make me laugh all the time. For yet, I'm impressed by your brains. And I think sonic and the other should show some respect for you. Don't ya think? And... What plans are you coming up with in the future? Will you give us some hints?"**

"Well, finally someone who agrees with me." Eggman said, making Sonic and Silver chuckle. "And what plans do I have? Well, I won't spoil anything big, but it will not be a sweet one. In other words, it'll be a very evil plan."

"Can't wait for it Eggy," Sonic said. "Then I can stop it."

"Very funny." Eggman said sarcastically.

"OK, the next group of questions come from TailsSkywalker1977, and he says:

"**Rouge, if Knuckles had a Darth Maul Lightsaber with him all the time, and you didn't have a Lightsaber, would you ever try to steal the Master Emerald again?"**

"Sure. After all, he is really easy to trick." Rouge said, winking at Knuckles.

"OK, the next question:

"**Vector, if Charmy had a real green Return Of The Jedi Lightsaber with him, and you didn't have a Lightsaber, would you ever yell at him, boss him around, chase him for stupid reasons, or scream at him to shut up ever again?"**

"Uhh…no…" Vector said.

"**Sonia Hedgehog, I am a bit curious, why does Dingo never attack you and show that loving look on his face every time he has you cornered like in the episode "Getting To Know You"?"**

"I have no idea." Sonia said, thinking.

"I bet I do." Scourge teased. "I bet he really likes you." Sonic punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm not sure about that."

"Guys, lets' focus." I interjected. "OK, here's the next question:

"**Fiona Fox, if Tails came to give you a Darth Maul double bladed red Lightsaber, would you accept it very much, take it, and give him a big warm hug, and say "Thank you so much, cutie, I love the Lightsaber"?"**

"Well, I'll certainly accept the Lightsaber, but I probably wouldn't hug him."

"You'd probably spear him with it." Scourge said.

"Anyway, the next question:

"**Espio and Vector, if Charmy bought a real purple Lightsaber, for you Espio, and a real green Lightsaber, for Vector, would you both accept them, take them, and give him a very, very big group hug, and say "Thank you so much Charmy this is amazing"?"**

"I for one will accept." Espio said. "And I would thank him."

"So would I." Vector said. "And I guess we could do a group hug."

"Yay!" Charmy sang. "Now just to find the Lightsabers."

"The next pair of questions come from Shadow lover 123:

"**Ok Shadow I hope that you live after this  
Alex Mercer V.S Shadow The Hedgehog (with Sonic has you tag team partner)"**

"I don't need Sonic to be a partner with me." Shadow said confidently. "And don't worry, I would live."

"Lets' see if someone decides to make a video about that." Sonic said.

"Perhaps," I agreed. "Here's the next one:

"**Eggman: Hey MC-boldly you will never take over the world not has long as team Sonic is still alive so you will always fail at everything and you know what you are a discrete to your whole family."**

"Love it!" Silver said.

"Shut it!" Eggman commanded. "You're almost as bad as Sonic! Anyway," He said, changing the topic. "I do know that, so that's why I always try to destroy Sonic."

"Which never works mind you." Sonic teased.

Eggman glared at him. "And I'm a discrete to my family? If being a discrete comes with me ruling the world, I won't mind that."

"Right…anyway." I said. "Here's the next one, which is connected to the last one:

"**Everyone except for Eggman: you all agree with me right about Eggman"**

Everyone except Scourge nodded.

"Why aren't you nodding?" Silver asked. "You don't agree?"

"I do agree," Scourge said. "My head is just nodding so fast you can't see it move."

"OK then."

"The next one:

"**Knuckles: Use Sonic as a love punching bag for has long as u like."**

"Oh, I'll use him as a punching bag, but not the love part." Knuckles said, punching the air.

"The next pair of questions come from TheIrOnFORGE, and he says:

"**Amy: what was your reaction to the level in the second impossible quiz that involved you firing a bullet through your head for some reason?"**

"I was really surprised that someone would think on doing that." She said. "I know I wouldn't."

"**Sonic (this ones the dare/Question): If I gave you a life supply of chili dogs or an infinite number of rings, would you A: try to beat the impossible game on all five levels first time, B: confess how you "truly" feel about Amy and kiss her on the lips, or C: try to fight Mercers counterpart James Heller (unlike Mercer, Heller swears like there's no tomorrow, literally, plus Heller beat Mercer) good luck sonic."**

"Probably the first or third." He said shortly. "But definitely not the second one."

"**Rouge, what would be the most hardest thing you'd have to steal?"**

"That's easy, the Master Emerald." She said. "And that's because Knuckie always stays around it. Lucky for me he's pretty easy to trick."

"What!? I am not THAT easy!" Knuckles shouted.

"OK, here's the next one:

"**Amy: what would you name your first child/children depending on their gender (I'm not attempting to be pervy but if I'm coming across pervy then I'm sorry)"**

"I don't know," She said thoughtfully. "If it was a boy it would probably be Sonic, after his father…" When he said that Sonic and Tails face palmed. "And if it was a girl it would be named Lucy."

"Those are some good names." I said. "Anyway, the next pair of questions come from TailsSkywalker1977."

"Didn't we like just answer some from him?" Shadow asked.

I nodded. "But it doesn't matter," I said. "We'll still answer them."

"**Vector, if Vanilla got mad at you for grounding Charmy for just trying to help you with the bills, and didn't want to talk to you unless you ungrounded him, would you have ungrounded Charmy right away and said him you were sorry?"**

"Well sure," Vector said. "I'd just make him do some extra chores as punishment."

"**Blaze, do you ever comfort Amy when she's sad, heartbroken, and crying?"**

"Well, if we were in the same dimension then yes, I would." She said. "But since I'm in the Sol Dimension most of the time, I have a harder time doing that. But I do sometimes."

"**Knuckles, about that scene in episode 52 of Sonic X, after seeing Sonic return from Earth, was Rouge tickling you off-screen, or was she kissing you? Because I couldn't understand what she was doing. Whatever she was doing, I'd like to see her do it again."**

"She was tickling me." He said. "And I'm glad she hasn't done it since then."

"Don't forget he wants me to do it again." Rouge reminded him, causing Knuckles to blush a bit, causing Tails and Cream to chuckle.

"**Rouge, if had accidentally killed Knuckles with your drill kick snapping his neck and killing him, would you feel, shocked, terrible, and awful for your actions, and cry into his chest for him to come back?"**

"I would possibly feel all of them." She said. "But I probably wouldn't cry into his chest."

"Not in public, but maybe in private." Eggman said.

"I think not." Rouge countered.

"**Knuckles, will you ever go out on a special date with Rouge someday? And I'm warning you, Knuckles! You say 'no' or 'never' to this question, I'll never ask you questions ever again! Never! And I mean it!"**

"Well, I better not say 'no' or 'never'." Knuckles said.

"So you will?" Rouge teased.

"Maybe eventually…but not to fall in love or anything." Knuckles said. "That won't happen."

"Or will it?" Scourge said.

"**Sonic, will you ever tell Amy you love her someday? And I'm warning you, Sonic! You say 'no', 'no way', or 'not in a million years' to this question, I'm never asking you another question! Never!"**

Sonic sighed. "Well, I guess I just lost a couple of questions." He said, to Amy's shock. "I'd have to say no."

"**Silver, do you think the new Super Smash Bros for the Wii U and the 3DS coming out this summer will be better than Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Smash Bros Brawl? I think it will, because Megaman's supposed to be in that one! Megaman is awesome!"**

"I think it will." Silver said. "Megaman is pretty cool, but I'm really excited over some of the new features."

"So am I." I said. "I'm planning on buying that game for 3DS so I can play it."

"**Tails, how would your life be if you were never made fun of, but liked so much, you would lose count of all your friends, and they payed you rings after rings to fix their things, and everybody on the entire planet liked you, and they all cheered for you all the time?"**

"Well, it would be pretty interesting." Tails said. "But…" He looked at Sonic and the others. "I would have never met Sonic. My life may have been really good if what you said happened, and I may have even been rich, but I prefer this life over that one. I love my friends."

Sonic put his hand on Tails' shoulder kindly. "And we love you to buddy." He said.

"That's so sweet." I said, and then I cleared my throat. "I think we're out of time now right?"

Sonic nodded.

"Well," I continued. "Thank you all for reading, and for asking your questions. And we will see you next time! Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

**There's an announcement that you NEED to read in here! Please make sure you do that. Thanks!**

* * *

"Hello everyone!" I greeted. "Welcome back to Ask the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters! So, who's ready to get their questions answered? If you are, then good. We'll be answering quite a few questions today."

"Yep, and we're ready for them." Sonic said.

"But before we start, we have something to say," I began. "Sonic, the gang, and I decided that we're gonna do this series in different seasons. Each season will be ten chapters long. So when we're done with chapter 10 we'll be taking a break."

"But don't worry, we will continue it." Sonic assured. "We'll just be doing some other projects; like I know Nitro has a few other things planned."

"Yep, so we're gonna end season 1 after chapter 10, so I can start working on some of my other stuff. But enough about that, lets' start answering questions."

Tails nodded.

"The first pair of questions comes from ultimateCCC:

"**Charmy - If you have the power to unleashed pure unlimited honey from your stinger what would you do?"**

Charmy didn't say anything.

"Uhh…Charmy?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to answer the question?" Espio asked.

"Uhh…sorry." Charmy said. "I was just thinking on how cool it would be to have that power."

"That's fine." I said.

"I would first fill a HUGE jar with it, and then I don't know what."

"**Vector - Do you have a crush on Vanilla Rabbit?"**

"Why do people keep asking me that!?" Vector asked.

"I'm still confused about that." Cream said. "Nobody explained that to me."

"You'll find out eventually." Tails said.

"Well Vector?" I asked.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't." He answered. "I like her, but that doesn't mean I have a crush on her."

"Or does it?" Charmy whispered to Espio.

"**Espio - Is it true that you turn invisible just to sneak a peek because they're rumors about this?"**

"No." Espio said shortly. "I don't do that. If he does have a crush on her that's his business."

"**Amy, Cream, Rouge, Tikal, and Blaze - What would happened if the 5 of you girls team up to make this superwomen gang, beat up bad guys, have awesome outfits, and become more popular than the guys?"**

"I think that would be fun!" Cream said.

"Sonic might actually take me for a date then." Amy said hopefully.

"I don't really care." Rouge said.

"It will certainly keep the world safer." Blaze said.

"I'm not much of a hero," Tikal said. "But I think it would be good if that happened."

"**Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver - What if you guys have an RV that could travel on land, sea, and air for a Guys' only road trip?"**

"That'd be awesome!" Silver exclaimed.

"I could build it too." Tails said.

"Maybe I can join." Knuckles said.

"I'm in." Sonic said.

"You guys go, I'll stay." Shadow said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"I don't take vacations."

"**Tikal - Have you notice that your treating all the Chao like there your kids? Why do you love the Chao and regardless of pacifism would you protect them from harm even if it means to fight?"**

"Well, the Chao can't really defend themselves except for Cheese." Tikal said. "The Chao don't like fighting. And for your other question, if I absolutely HAD to I would fight, but I prefer to try to talk them out of it."

"**Jet & Wave - Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"**

"Uhh…no." Jet said.

"We're not like that." Wave said.

"The next pair of questions comes from Nintendo nut 5:

"**which one of you guys like the Beatles, and what's your favorite song by them?"**

"I like them a little bit." Vector said. "But I don't have a favorite song by them."

"**Eggman, how do you feel about sonic fans making the song I am the walrus your theme?"**

"Well, considering that almost everyone says that my song is based on that song, I don't really mind." Eggman said.

"OK, the next one comes from Chaos The True Kage of Lyoko:

"**Hey Shadow If you could bring Maria back to life would you? Cause I think it could happen with the Chaos emeralds and the master emerald being used."**

"Well, yes. I would bring her back if I was able to." He said. "I mean, wouldn't you want to bring your best friend back to life if she died? And I don't know about doing with the Emeralds, but you can go back in time with them, so I might be able to eventually."

"**Hey Sonic can you kill ?"**

"I sure hope so." He said. "I really don't like him."

"Me neither." I said. "The next pair of questions comes from thevinesathedisco:

"**Shadow, would you rather have a Head Like A Hole or be Down In It?"**

"I don't care which one." Shadow said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Knuckles chuckled.

"**Marine, how are you so Australian?"**

"How? Well, I just am." Marine answered. "Sega decided I should be Australian. And I don't really mind that mate."

"Oh boy…" I said. "I'm actually not sure about the next question."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's a drug one."

"Well, we said we'd answer their questions, so lets' hear it!" Shadow said.

"OK then:

"**Sonic, why did you give the four-year-old Tails hallucinogens during the filming of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog? I clearly know the side effects of m***, which pretty much explains all the stuff we see in the show (seriously I saw wiener people), Tails' stoner appearance, and his wanting of munchies, so why Sonic? Why in God's great... Mobius would you give a four-year-old m***? Who told us countless times about how drugs are bad for us, and that we should avoid them at all costs, you did, you hypocrite."**

"Um…I don't remember me doing that." Sonic said.

"**Tails, my main two-tailed drug doer, do use your tails for anything else besides flying?"**

"Actually I do." Tails said. "I sometimes use them to fan out fires, when they're out of control."

"**Silver, my main fluffy drug-look-alike, do you consider yourself a vine, twisted but free, or a hive, safe but pent-up?"**

"Your turn to get a nickname." Eggman joked.

"Hmm, I'd have to say like a vine."

"**Music question:  
Sex Type Thing by Stone Temple Pilots, or  
Closer by Nine Inch Nails?"**

"Closer." Sonic said.

Tails nodded.

"Does anyone like the other one?" I asked.

No one said anything.

"OK then, the next question comes from…we just did that one."

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"The same question had been posted twice." I said. "Anyway, the next one comes from SpiritofSilverWater:

"**Alright! If all of you were Pokémon, which Pokémon do you think you would be?"**

"A fast one." Sonic said.

"I say Charizard." Knuckles said.

"Lucario." Silver said.

"I can't think of one." Shadow said. "I don't pay much attention to Pokémon."

"Does anyone else want to pick one?" I asked.

No one said anything.

"OK then:

"**Hey, Eggman! You do realize that you do have fans right? (even if I'm not exactly one of them) I have met someone on Sonic Generations who had you as their favorite character, and I've read a few Fan fictions where you win."**

"Well, that's good to hear." Eggman said.

"**To everyone except Eggman and Vector. Do you get mad when people call you cute?"**

"Yes!" Shadow said quickly, making everyone laugh.

"I don't really like it." Sonic said.

"Neither do I." I agreed.

"I don't really mind." Cream said.

"I like it!" Charmy said.

"I'm not sure." Tails said. "I don't really mind, but I won't want everyone to call me that non-stop."

"I prefer people not calling me that." Silver said. Blaze agreed.

"OK, the next question comes from Nintendo nut 5, and it's for Tails:

"**why do you think people prefer star wars over all the star treks combined? I ask this because almost everyone I know hates star trek and loves star wars, when I love star trek, so tech man, what's your answer?"**

"I'm guessing because Star Wars has the Lightsabers, and some of the more well known characters." Tails answered.

"The next one is from TailsSkywalker1977:

"**Sonic, do you think Megaman Volnutt, the one from Megaman Legends, is the best look he had out of all Megaman's?"**

"I think he certainly looks cool, but I think that X looks slightly better." Sonic said.

"**Rouge, if you met Tron Bonne, one of Megaman's rivals, and she had a beautiful big red refractor jewel, would you try to take it from her? If you would tell her to hand it over, and she refused, what would you do to get it from her?"**

"The first question is a yes." Rouge answered. "And the second question, anything necessary."

"**Sonic, do you think it would be awesome if you met Lightning McQueen, the greatest racecar in the entire world? You know, making a new friend and take long runs together."**

"That would be pretty cool." Sonic said. "We can race each other every day, even though I'd always win."

"**Espio, if you met Gex the Gecko, would you be friends with that Gecko?"**

"Well, I guess."

"**Knuckles, what do you think of Megaman's brother, Protoman? Do you think you and him make a great team sometimes when you work together?"**

"If he does what I tell him to then yes." Knuckles said.

"Wait, Protoman and Megaman are brothers?" I asked.

"I guess so." Sonic said.

"**Charmy, if your family was alive, and you choose to move out because of the way Vector treats you, and he begged you not to leave, as it wouldn't be the same without you, and that he was sorry for everything he did that hurt your feelings, would you stay, or would you go back and live with your mom, dad, and your sister?"**

"I would stay, since even though Vector is sometimes mean, I'm a detective, and I never leave my job."

"Even though most of the time he doesn't do it." Knuckles whispered to Rouge.

"**Scourge, do you think the Street Fighters are the best fighters, or the Tekken Fighters?"**

"Tekken Fighters." Scourge said.

"**Vector, why can't you take a joke from Charmy for once, where's your sense of humor? Charmy's just trying to have fun! And I wanna hear you say sorry to Charmy for yelling at him and telling him shut up all the time, and give him a hug! Or no more questions from me for you!"**

"I don't tell him to shut up all the time!" Vector said. "And fine, if I did shout at you I'm sorry, just don't throw the phone on me again!"

"Hehe, OK."

"OK, the next pair of questions comes from AgentDolly:

"**Shadow, how do you feel about Amy? Like a sister?"**

"More like a friend." He said. "There's only one person I consider a sister to me."

"**Blaze, how did you meet Silver?"**

"That one is a really good question." I said.

Silver nodded.

"Well," Blaze began. "After I went to Sonic's dimension in Sonic Rush, when I went home, instead of me being back in the Sol Dimension, I was in Silver's. I was walking when a giant fire creature attacked me. I fended it off for a bit, but then he showed up and defeated it. He told me why everything was like this, and I agreed to help him."

"**Cream, did you ever own a chao besides Cheese? Cheese is C-U-T-E!"**

"Chao!" Cheese sang.

"Cheese said 'thank you'." Cream said. "No, Cheese is the only chao I've had."

"**Vector, do you like Vanilla?"**

"Well…lets' just say I like her a little bit." Vector said, making Charmy chuckle.

"Oh boy, here's a good one." I laughed.

"**Amy, if you were to date someone (you cannot chose Sonic), who would it be?"**

"Well…if I HAD to chose it would probably be Silver, and that's ONLY if I have to choose!" Amy said.

"**Eggman, do you actually remember Maria from your childhood?"**

"I remember my grandfather talking about her," Eggman said. "But I never met her in person, since she spent her whole life on the Space Colony."

"OK then, the next pair of questions comes from TailsSkywaler1977:

"**Charmy, if you were bossed around by Vector so much, and Knuckles felt sorry for you, and offered you to live with him on Angel Island, would you go despite Vector begging you not to, or would you stay if he showed how sorry he was?"**

"I would stay with my job." Charmy said. "Besides, I prefer Vector yelling at me than Knuckles doing it."

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted angrily, making Cream laugh.

"**Vector, did you ever apologize to Sonic's friends for accusing them of kidnapping Cream and attacking them for no reason? Because I didn't hear you say it in the episode, or the Japanese version? If not, I wanna hear you say it now."**

"It doesn't show it in the anime, but I did send them a radio signal apologizing about that." Vector said.

"**Vector, why did you, Espio, and Charmy knock out Knuckles and draw on his face with a black marker? The reason I asked that is because you know it was very wrong for you to do that. Why did you do it?"**

"Yeah, why did you?" Knuckles asked. "You never told me why."

"Well," Vector said. "We saw that Tails liked Cosmo, so we decided to try to make Cosmo like him."

"And how exactly does that include makeup on my face!?" Knuckles asked.

"We thought if Tails rescued Cosmo from a Meterex she would like him." Vector explained. "And we nominated you."

"We?" Espio asked. "I didn't do any of the volunteering. I was gonna stay out, but you threw a fuss over it so I decided to stay."

"Well, thanks for FINALLY explaining." Knuckles said.

"**Charmy, do you think Megalon, one of Godzilla's enemies, is a cool monster, despite being evil?"**

"Ah yeah!" Charmy exclaimed.

"**Silver, what is your favorite Godzilla monster? Megalon, Gigan, Spacegodzilla, Mothra, Varan, King Ceasar, Battra, Megagurius, King Ghidorah, Mecha-Ghidorah, Rodan, ,Anguirus, Baragon, or Biollante?"**

"Oh boy," Silver said. "I don't do much Godzilla. But among the ones I DO know, it would have to be King Ghidorah."

"**Bunnie Rabbit, I know this may sound silly, but why do you always call Tails 'Sugah'? Just wondering, because in every episode, that's what you've called him."**

"Why not?" Bunnie asked. "I call just about everyone that."

"She got that from me." Rouge said skeptically.

"No I didn't!" Bunnie said. "You did!"

"Whatever."

"**Sonia Hedgehog and Queen Aleena, do you two ever go out and have a mother/daughter dinner together? My mom and my sister have."**

"Sadly no." Sonia said. "We spent most of our time trying to find her, and after we did we had to overthrow Robotnik."

"The other one." Eggman quickly said.

"**Skye Prower, are you gonna be a famous mechanic like your father Tails when you grow up?"**

"I hope so." Skye said. "My dad can build lots of cool stuff!"

"Just for clarification," I pointed out. "In case anyone's wondering Skye is Tails' son from the future."

"**Melody Prower, are you gonna be a famous singer like your mom Mina when you grow up?"**

"Probably not." Melody said.

"**Manik Acorn, are you scared of water like your father Sonic? Do you eat chili dogs too?"**

"No, I'm not afraid of water," Manik said. "But I do eat chili dogs."

"**Sonia Acorn, do you ever go swimming with Melody and Skye Prower? And do you ever read Skye Prower stories like your mom Sally read Tails every night?"**

"For your first question, yes." Sonia said. "But to your second one, no."

"OK then, the next pair of questions comes from Remi Yamagata:

"**Amy, have you realized how many woman Sonic has kissed and/or actually loved?"**

"What!? He's loved others!?" Amy almost screamed.

Sonic shrugged. "I only remember Sally actually." He admitted. "I didn't LOVE Elise, before anyone says that! She loved me, but in my opinion we were just good friends."

"**Rouge, who do you like more, Shadow or Knuckles? And are you just playing with Knuckie, as you call him, or do you actually have genuine feelings for him?"**

"I'd have to say Shadow, because we're with each other more." She said. "And I'm just playing with Knuckie. I don't have any genuine feelings toward him."

"I have to disagree." Tails whispered to Sonic.

"**Sonic, why are you so cocky?"**

"Why? Because I'm really good at what I do." He said. "And besides, being cocky works for me, since I can easily anger my opponents, making them do unwise moves, opening them up for attack."

"**Eggman, do you need a hug? Sometimes, I feel like Sonic beats you up when your plans are already doomed to fail."**

"Ouch." Sonic said.

"No, I do not need a hug." Eggman said. "But yes, Sonic does beat me up WAY TOO much!"

"**Silver, I have a few for you:**

"1. Has SEGA forgotten you?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Silver said. "It does seem that way, but I hope they haven't."

"**2. ADMIT YOUR LOVE FOR BLAZE NOW OR I WILL USE THIS PIKA HAMMER AMY LET ME USE!"**

"Whoa! That's a lot of upper-case letters!" He said. "Well, I wouldn't say that I LOVE Blaze, but I do like her."

"Great, so now Amy's letting people use her Piko hammers." Sonic said.

"**3. Where do you live?"**

"I think I may know where that one's heading." Silver joked. "Well, I currently live on Mobius."

"**Shadow, does it annoy you that Silver may have more fans than you do? Don't worry; you're my 3rd favorite character."**

"Since when did Silver have more fans than me?" He asked.

"I don't know." Silver said. "Weren't you in second place in the contest to see who the most popular Sonic Character was?"

Shadow nodded. "Well, whatever." He said. "It doesn't really annoy me."

"**Blaze, why are you the only sane Sonic female?"**

"I guess it's because as a princess I have to be sane." She said.

"Well, I think that's all the time we have for now." I said. "So thank you all for reading another chapter in the Ask the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters! Until next time, bye!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey everyone!" I greeted. "Welcome back to Ask the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters! So, sorry for not updating this before. I've been really busy lately, but I'm back…hopefully. Anyway, lets' get started. You guys ready?"

Sonic and the gang nodded.

"OK, the first question comes from Silver's favorite person: Eggman hater."

"Yeah!" Silver exclaimed.

"**Eggman, what the heck were you thinking when you made the lava reef boss? seriously, it may have been lava proof, but Sonic has a fire shield, and gravity causes the lava to flow towards you, and the spike balls with it. Sonic had to do absolutely nothing but jump during that."**

"I've already answered a question like that." Eggman said. "Well, that was when I was still learning about how Sonic acts, so I was experimenting. I admit it wasn't the smartest idea I have had."

"From what I've seen, it's probably your dumbest idea." Sonic said, making Eggman glare at him.

"**Eggman, what were you thinking with the Egg dealer? the heck were you thinking?! also, how the heck can you give Shadow Chaos blast?! how the h*ll does that logic work?! (from Shadow the Hedgehog the game)"**

"I'm surprised that hasn't been asked earlier." I said.

"Well, the Egg Dealer WAS a pretty good idea, but I didn't do it correctly since I was short on time. And I'm not sure how I even gave Shadow Chaos Blast."

"**Scrambled-eggs-for-brains, you do realize that in Sonic '06, Sonic could pound on the huge needle light on the underside with a homing attack, and homing attack robots to get to the head and pound on that, on the Egg-Genesis. You do realize, when you made the plans for that terrible Machine, you gave Sonic two separate ways to kill your robot. think about that."**

Silver started laughing. "Man, love that name!" He said.

"His brains are scrambled eggs?" Charmy asked, making Espio face palm.

"No Charmy." He said. "It was a nickname."

"Ahh man, I thought it was actually scrambled eggs."

"How can I think about the question if you keep jabbering!?" Eggman shouted. "Anyway, I agree in the sense that Sonic had two places to attack. But I didn't think the robots would just SIT there."

"**(for everyone, including the rotund one himself) do you think I've been a bit harsh on Eggman?"**

"Maybe a little." I said.

"For once I have to agree: Eggman has been getting beaten on a lot." Sonic agreed.

"Yeah." Tails and Cream said.

"I say keep it up." Shadow said. "I am actually enjoying watching his expressions."

"Same here." Silver nodded.

"I don't really care." Espio said.

"I say maybe not as much, but don't stop all of it." Blaze and Amy said.

"**(please tell this to Eggman, because I want him to know he's not a TOTAL failure, or else he may go crazy.(if he can go any more than he already is) (also for everyone) you do know you have had some rather good plans/ideas, right? chances are you just didn't execute them properly."**

"Wow…he just said you were crazy." Silver chuckled.

"Well, I didn't expect after those nicknames and insults that he would say I have had some good plans." Eggman said. "Sometimes I didn't execute them properly. But sometimes I did, but Sonic would still destroy them."

"Cause that's what I do." Sonic said proudly.

"**What did you do right in Final Zone, Sonic 1? (for after Eggman guesses) you tried to crush Sonic, along with zapping him with a laser. all in all, you have an effective way to kill someone. and many people would agree with me when I say, "The best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one.""**

"Well, I have to say that was actually one of the hardest fights I've had against Eggman." Sonic admitted.

"Maybe I should try that again in the future." Eggman said thoughtfully.

"**WHY AREN'T THE BADNIKS FROM METROPOLIS ZONE IN SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WOULD ENJOY POINTING A GUN TO THEIR HEAD AND THEN SHOOTING THEM!?"**

"More all caps letters!" Silver exclaimed.

"I'm not sure who the question is for." I confessed. "But since it's in Shadow's game we'll let him answer it."

"Well," Shadow said. "I'm not sure why Sega didn't put them in. I for one would have loved to shoot them in the face."

"**well, I have got one thing to say about Sonic colors. Eggman, your plan was extremely cruel. You stole a race's planets, enslaved that race, burned their kind as fuel, and then was going to use that fuel to enslave Sonic's planet. did Cubot come up with that, and then you took credit?  
And I thought making stars to power- *record scratch sound*wait a minute! Mario is using innocent creatures to fuel his own- O_O I KNEW IT! Sonic, I would keep an eye on that plumber if I were you. did any of you realize that until now?"**

"Well, I have to say I am proud of that plan." Eggman said. "No, Cubot did not come up with it. And I guess Mario and I have the same evil plan."

"I wouldn't say Mario's is EVIL per say." Sonic said. "Sure it's messed up, but at least he is trying to save the universe, unlike you."

"**do you know how flawed your plan was in Sonic Generations? Let me give you a hint. You got someone as smart as you were."**

"I agree." Eggman said. "I'm not going to do that again."

"**I can't help but say this. scrap brain zone was a very good idea. how often do you come up with something like that? once a year and a half? twice in three years? it showed that you had the potential to take over the world. and then Sonic showed up. that dangerous mute lunatic. (no, you're my fav Sonic)"**

"Yay! An insult to the hedgehog!" Eggman said, making Silver chuckle a bit. "Well, I WOULD come up with them more often if Sega put them in the games. But I think that some of them have been pretty good."

"**Metal Sonic. THAT WAS THE MOST BRILLIANT MACHINE YOU EVER MADE! Why the heck didn't you think of that in Sonic 2? the only real problem is that you can barely keep him under control, and you let him die in CD, no wonder he went rouge! well, not as bad as Omega or Gamma at least. you really need to stop making these god-like robots. I know one thing for sure, because I'm only human; if he crosses your path, beg for mercy. *hears metal Sonic voice* S***! HE's COMING!"**

"I will annihilate you!" Metal Sonic declared. "OK, maybe not."

"I did have something like him in Sonic 2, but it wasn't nearly as advanced." Eggman said. "I believe it was Silver Sonic in Sonic 2. Either that or Mecha Sonic. I forget which one it was."

"**in Sonic adventure 2, you did so much right in one scene. 1) you had a gun to Amy's head. 2) you pressed Sonic to give you the emerald, or Amy DIES 3) you trapped Sonic in a capsule 4) you tricked tails into telling you about the Fake emerald, when he's at the same, if not higher, IQ as you 5) you launched Sonic into space, then blew the capsule. the only real problem with that right there, is you had read further into Gerald's diary, you still would've learned about the eclipse cannon, without having to release Shadow, who never would have accidentally taught Sonic Chaos control, and would, therefore, be dead. did you write this down? if you did, then *Grabs a match and burns whatever paper you wrote it down on* btw, why the heck did you want o use the eclipse cannon? if you destroyed the world, there would be no world to take over. *metal Sonic in the background* crap!"**

"Man, this guy must be pretty afraid of you Metal." Sonic said.

"And so he should." Metal Sonic declared. "And you too!"

"Well, I only wish that Shadow didn't show Sonic Chaos Control." Eggman said regretfully. "If he didn't Sonic would be dead."

"Well, if I didn't you wouldn't have gotten the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow retorted. "I had half of them with me."

"True." Eggman said. "And I was only threatening the world with the cannon. I wasn't actually going to shoot it."

"**one more thing, then I have to hide for my life. how the heck did you go from that, to the Egg dealer?"**

"Well, in my defense they where only one or two games apart." Eggman said. "My recent ones have been better than the dealer."

"OK, the next pair of questions come from…oh boy…"

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"These ones are dares, and some of them are…shall we say…interesting."

"Lets' hear them."

"OK then, they are from TailsSkywalker1977.

"**Vector, I dare you to apologize to Charmy for being mean to him and telling him to shut up all the time, and kiss him...umm...on...THE LIPS! If you don't Charmy will use Pikachu or slice you with his blue lightsaber! Now do it!" **

"Awkward." Silver said.

"Isn't that kind of…ya know?" Tails asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure." I said.

"Well I already said that I'm sorry." Vector said. "I swear I've done it twice in two chapters now. But I won't kiss Charmy. No thanks!"

"**Espio, I dare you to cradle Charmy and sing Rock A Bye Baby to him a soothing sweet tone!"**

"What!?"

"Ya do that to me and I might sting you because I'd be bouncing like crazy." Charmy said.

"Well, I usually don't pass for dares, but this one I will. Sorry."

"**Charmy, I dare you to blow a raspberry on Vector's belly 5 times!""**

"Sure thing!" Charmy said. "Now uh…where did I put those raspberries?" He walked to another room to look for them.

"I don't think he got the concept of that." I chuckled.

"Thankfully." Vector nodded.

"**Knuckles, I dare you to kiss Rouge on the lips, hug her, and say I love you, Rouge. I really do.  
Do it!"**

"WHAT!?" Knuckles shouted, making everyone laugh. Even Shadow chuckled a bit.

"Didn't see that one coming." He said.

"Well Knuckie?" Rouge teased.

"Well…I…" Knuckles was blushing a bit while stuttering. "I…think I'll pass…"

"Are you sure?" Rouge joked.

"**Silver, I dare you to use your powers and slam Mephiles onto a bouncy bed!**"

"I would if he was here." Silver said. "That sounds like it would be fun."

"**Cream, I dare you to kiss Tails on both cheeks and on his nose!**"

"Hmm…which ones worse?" Silver asked. "The Knuckles and Rouge one or this?"

"I'd say Knuckles." I said.

"Well…I'm not sure…" Cream said uncertainly.

"Don't worry Cream." I assured her. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"**Sonic, I dare you to tongue kiss with Amy!"**

"OK I'm outta here!" Sonic said, rushing off before anyone could say anything. Everyone except Amy laughed at that.

"Well OK then." I said. "The next one:

"**Sonia, I dare you to hug Dingo, and nuzzle his chest with her cheek!"**

"Went from her doing it to someone else doing it?" Silver asked.

"Well Sonia?" I asked.

"I…I don't even like Dingo!" She said, making Eggman chuckle. "There's no way I would do that!"

"**Tails, I dare you to explain how your life would be if you were never made fun of and everyone in the entire world liked you!"**

"Hmm," Tails said. "It would be interesting. I think it would be pretty cool."

"OK, the next pair comes from CalypsoHedgehog:

"**Hi Shadow. I'm one of your fans, but not your number one. So anyway, how can you use Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast? I would love to learn how to be as powerful as you."**

Shadow was about to answer when Sonic came back in.

"OK, I'm back now." He said. "I had to get that disturbing image out of my head."

"Glad you're back." I said.

"Well to answer your question," Shadow said. "You first have to be familiar with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. If you are familiar with that, with a lot of training you could achieve that."

"**Sonic, I know something about your past. I hope you don't mind, but, I learned that you had an uncle named Chuck and a dog named Muttski. What happened to your mom and dad and were you upset by what happened?  
PS-I hope I didn't upset you."**

"You didn't upset me." He assured. "Yes, I did have an uncle and a dog. My mom was a queen, but I'm not sure about my dad."

"**Silver, I absolutely LOVE your ability to move things with your mind. Can you explain how you use them?"**

"Well, I'm glad you like that ability." Silver said. "To use it I just concentrate my thoughts toward doing that. I guess you could say that I'm 'using the Force.'"

"**Knuckles, people have been saying that you should go out with Rouge, but they've said that you should go out with Tikal as well. Who would you go on a date with? No offense.**"

"Well if I had to pick one it would be Rouge." Knuckles said. "She's alive for one. And I guess it would keep her away from the Master Emerald."

"So you wanna do it?" Rouge teased, making Knuckles blush again.

"Uh…not exactly…"

"**So, Tails, what do you think of Cosmo the Seedrian? Be honest."**

"I was actually wondering the same thing." Silver said. "You never actually told me yourself."

"Well," Tails said. "I loved her. She was really special to me, and I'm sad that she had to die. She was a little reckless at times, but it always paid off. And not to mention she was a great friend. She encouraged me when I was feeling down, and cheered me back up. That makes her a very special person to me."

"Well, I hope one day she could come back." I said.

"Wish her back with the Chaos Emeralds!" Silver exclaimed. "Oh wait, wrong series."

"Very funny."

"**Amy, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but, do you REALLY think Sonic will go out with you if you pester him too much? That will NEVER catch a man's eye if you act like a five year old toddler."**

"Well, he ALWAYS runs away from me." Amy said. "And most of the time I don't even get to ask him before he's off running. So that's one reason why I keep 'pestering' him."

"**Cream, because of your kindness and generosity, do you often hide your defensive side or do you show it when you need to?"**

"I try to hide it." She said. "But when I need to I show it. But I try not to."

"**What kind of powers do you have and what's the name of your super form?  
**"I have what's called pyrokinesis, or the ability to control fire." She said. "And the name of my super form is Burning Blaze."

"**Eggman, you are the nastiest, fattest, ugliest, meanest, rotten, mechanical moron in the history of SEGA! Would you just give up trying to conjure the world and admit that Sonic is the best hedgehog and that Tails is smarter than you?! I mean, come on!"**

"And here I thought the insults were over." Eggman groaned, making Silver laughed. "Sonic is the best hedgehog, I admit it. But I will never stop trying to take over the world, and I will never say that Tails is smarter than me!"

"We'll just have to prove that huh?" Sonic asked.

"**Vector: What do you do for the Chaotix Detective Agency?""**

"Many things." He said. "I run the finances, accept cases, and plan the investigation."

"**Charmy: How much candy do you eat every day?"**

"I actually control myself and eat only 2-3 bars a day." He said.

"If that's controlling himself." Espio said quietly.

"**Espio: Are you a ninja, a spy or a secret agent, or all the above?"**

"All of the above."

"**Sonic, I am an EXTRAORDINARY fan. And, don't get me wrong, I think you're hot. If we met face to face, would you go out with me on a date if I asked you?"**

"If by a date you mean something like getting a bit to eat, then sure."

**Sonic, I need some advice. Most kids at my middle school bully me when I do absolutely NOTHING to them. Every time I try to start a conversation, they exclude me from whatever they're talking about. What can I do to fit into the crowd?  
*Fact About Myself: I'm autistic with Asperger Syndrome, meaning I have trouble communicating with others on certain topics. I keep switching topics when I'm conversing with someone, even my friends. I don't know if that's why they pick on me or if they're trying to see how I react to things from last year when I misjudge things I overhear and start fights, verbally.*"**

"Hmm, that's a tough one." Sonic said. "I say just be you. Sure people may exclude you and bully you, but you're still a person. You're special whether you see it or not. Don't let them get to you."

"I completely agree." I said. "And when you said that you switch topics a lot. I do to. Sometimes it confuses my friends when I do it, but when it does I usually tell them what I was talking about."

"I really hope that you will stop getting bullied and excluded soon." Tails said. "I feel you."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Anyway, the next pair of questions come from TheIrOnFORGE:

"**To all, what were your reactions to the Red Wedding episode from game of thrones, how much do you hate King Joffrey?"**

"I personally haven't seen that." I said.

"It was…interesting…" Shadow said. "And how much do I hate Joffrey? I don't exactly hate him, but I certainly don't like him."

"**sonic: on a scale of 1-10, how much do you like Amy?"**

"I'd say somewhere around 6 or 7." He said.

"**Shadow: (fact) Alex Mercer was killed in a nuclear blast, his body was shredded, but a crow landed on the remaining flesh and got consumed by it, allowing mercer to regenerate his physical form, with this extra Intel, would you be able to survive a fight with him?"**

"That reminds me of Cell." Silver said. "You know, able to regenerate like that."

"Well, with that Intel I'd say it would be a close match." Shadow said. "I just won't touch him when he's dead."

"**Silver: how did you get your psychokinesis, was it since birth or given?"**

"I had it at birth." Silver said.

"**Amy: how did you get the Piko-Piko Hammer?"**

"I think I already answered that one." Amy said. "Well, it was given to me so I can join the game Sonic the Fighters. And I've had it ever since."

"**This is a question directed at sonic and Amy,  
if you two were both conduits (conduits are humans with special powers, they are from the Infamous series) what would your powers be and would you do good or evil things with these powers, the powers you can choose from are smoke, neon, video, concrete, paper and electricity  
also, if you two became villains, what would your names be?"**

"My power would be electricity." Amy said. "And I would use them for good."

"Well, I'd use mine for good to." Sonic said. "I say electricity, since I can still go fast like that. And if we became villains, my name would be Dark Sonic, since I already have that name."

"Mine would be Evil Rose." Amy said.

"**also sonic, are you sure about your decision with my dare? Cause you will fail on each, literally."**

"I'm sure." Sonic said. "I'd rather do the one I picked than the other ones."

"Next pair is from thevinesathedisco:

"**Shadow, is it true that you listen to grunge like in your SonicSong182 interpretation?"**

"No."

"**Silver, since you admitted to listen to synthpop, what's the better band, Passion Pit or Two Door Cinema Club?"**

"I don't remember saying that." Silver said. "But to answer your question, I say Passion Pit."

"**Scourge, why is it that every time you get a voice actor in a fan video you sound like the main singer of Metro Station. That's not a good thing by the way."**

"I have no idea." Scourge said. "It's weird."

"**Everyone, what's the better song,**

Chocolate by The 1975,  
or Holding Onto You by twenty | one | pilots?"

"I say Chocolate!" Charmy said.

"Holding Onto You." Amy said.

"I haven't heard any." I admitted.

"I've heard Holding Onto You." Silver said. "So I chose that one."

"Same here." Blaze, Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Espio said.

"I say Chocolate." Eggman said.

"For once we have the same taste Eggman." Scourge said.

"Next up is windy-rose8:

"**To Sonic: would you rather not be able to run for a week or never eat chilidogs again?"**

"The first one." Sonic said quickly. "I mean, I still have a car that I could drive, even though it's not nearly as fast."

"**to Amy: if you had one superpower, what would it be and why?"**

"Probably speed, so I can catch Sonic when he tries to run from me."

"**to Tails: pick one weapon: Cloud's sword or Thor's hammer."**

"Oh boy, I like both of them." Tails said. "If I had to pick it would be Cloud's sword."

"**to Cream: what is your favorite flower?"**

"Roses and wildflowers." Cream said smiling.

"**to Knuckles: you now have a dollar for every time someone called you knucklehead."**

"Gee, thanks for that." Knuckles said sarcastically.

"**to Charmy: what was the best prank you have ever pulled?"**

"I have two in mind." He said. "One was when I put a bucket of water on top of a door, and it spilled all over Vector when he opened it. Either that or me throwing the phone on his head."

"Well, I think that's all the time we have for now." I said. "I think this is the longest we've gone yet."

"I think so to." Sonic said.

"Well, since I didn't do this earlier…" Cream said. She went to Tails and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush a bit.

"Well, didn't see that coming." Knuckles said.

Blaze smiled a bit when Cream kissed Tails.

"Well anyway, thanks for reading everyone. And we'll see you in the finale of this season!"


End file.
